Una historia de Navidad
by Betsy.cl
Summary: Una romántica historia de navidad Edward y Bella. Humanos, año 1918
1. Chapter 1

_**Historia de navidad**_

Forcks 1918

Edward, aquel trabajador incondicional y abnegado de la mansión Swan , se encontraba preparando las hermosas decoraciones navideñas que año a año, desde que murió la Sra. Swan, su hija Isabella diseñaba y supervisaba la instalación en la casa.

Edward ten cuidado no te vayas a caer de esa escalera, la nieve no amortiguará la caída!- le decía Bella muy alegre por lo hermosas que quedaban sus decoraciones a la entrada de la mansión

No se preocupe señorita Isabella, todo quedará perfecto!- respondía el joven muy divertido al ver cuán feliz hacía a su amada Bella

Ya Edward , está listo!, ahora vamos adentro a tomar chocolate caliente o te congelarás!- la preocupación de ella era evidente, ya que habían pasado horas en la nieve haciendo los arreglos. Ella muy bien cubierta por sus abrigos, pero él llevaba ropas humildes y algo viejas, algo de lo que Bella no se había dado cuenta… hasta ese momento… y se sintió culpable por hacerlo trabajar tanto y en esas condiciones… después de todo era su amigo de infancia, aunque después de un tiempo ya no se vieron como antes, porque el era un sirviente después de todo.

Ya está, quedó muy bien, tiene usted muy buen gusto. Sus invitados a la cena de esta noche quedarán asombrados- dijo al bajar de la escalera observando el trabajo terminado

Eso espero y muchas gracias Edward has sido muy importante, porque después de todo la mayoría la haz hecho tu…. Muchas gracias- y simplemente se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla para agradecerle el trabajo. Estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de lo poco apropiado que podría ser eso y mucho menos de la reacción de él al sentir por primera vez un beso en la mejilla de la mujer que ama.

Vamos, entremos ahora, está empezando a anochecer- dijo despreocupada entrando a la casa. El la siguió como un autómata, sólo podía pensar en que ella lo había besado y que su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que resonaba en toda la mansión… creyó que ella lo oiría y sabría de su amor… que por años ha vivido oculto en su alma, simplemente por temor… y porque es como debe ser… ella no es para él, "soy su sirviente, nada más" pensaba para aplacar cada ilusión en su corazón.

Alice por favor, dame un chocolate caliente que muero de friiiiio!- gritaba Bella al entrar a la cocina, pero no había nadie…

Edward no te preocupes yo te preparo un chocolate, siéntate que debes estar cansado, ya has hecho tanto por mi, estoy muy feliz, a mi padre le encantará lo que he hecho para la fiesta, todo está hermoso, ven siéntate – lo tomo de la mano, lo guió a su silla y le sirvió un chocolate mientras hablaba sin parar de la fiesta y Edward no pensaba en otra cosa que en beso que ella le dio…

Tomaron juntos el chocolate mientras Bella hablaba de todo un poco, toda la fiesta la decoración y los regalos… el asentía y se interesaba en lo que ella decía, no era común una conversación así y sabía perfectamente que era sólo porque ella estaba tan entusiasmada con su cena navideña que le conversaba eso a él tal y como se lo diría a una pared, ósea no le importaba quien la escuchara, pero él se sentía muy feliz de tenerla cerca y verla feliz...

-Bueno ahora me tengo que ir, a ponerme linda para la cena, después nos vemos y feliz navidad!- dijo saliendo de la cocina

Hola Alice, creí que no estabas-

Si estaba, en la alacena, no quería molestar- dijo riendo

Gracias- dijo avergonzado

Y bueno Edward , ya te decidiste?-

Decidirme a que?

A ser mozo en la cena de esta noche, tu sabes hacerlo, además así podrás verla- le guiñó un ojo

Y ver al arrogante de Mike y a Jacob peleando por su atención, persiguiéndola y dándole carisimos obsequios que yo jamás podría comprar…- dijo esto ultimo, mas que con rabia, con dolor…quería más que nada comprar algo que fuera hermoso para ella, pero no tenía dinero, todo lo que había ahorrado lo había donado a un orfanato, de todas maneras no era mucho y pensó que los niños lo necesitaba más que lo que Bella necesitaba una alhaja nueva que dejaría de usar pronto…

Tu tienes algo que vale más que cualquier cosa que ellos le puedan regalar y lo sabes- ella señaló su corazón

Si, lo sé, pero cómo se lo regalo? Me envuelvo acaso con una cinta?- dijo riendo

Si claro, jajajajajaja-

Mejor compórtate Edward, acepta ser mozo en la cena así al menos sabrás a que te enfrentas, además me haces falta viene mucha gente…- dijo con cara de suplica la chica

Esta bien, te ayudaré-

Gracias ahora ve a cambiarte la ropa esta en tu cuarto-

Como? Acaso ya sabias que aceptaría?- decía divertido

Si. Te conozco, aceptarías cualquier cosa con tal de tenerla cerca, de verdad es afortunada, la amas muchísimo

Voy a cambiarme, nos vemos mas tarde - dijo saliendo de la cocina

Era la hora de la cena, Isabella estaba hermosa, un vestido azul oscuro con escote redondo y unas pequeñas mangas hacían resaltar sus ojos, era ajustado hasta la cintura en donde se volvía muy amplio y de graciosa caída. Su cabello peinado hacia arriba que dejaba caer unos bucles en los hombros la hacia ver mayor, no como una niña sino como la mujer que era, pues ya tenia 17 años y estaba en edad de casarse. Llevaba joyas exquisitas que habían sido de su madre y que su padre le entrego esa noche para lucirlas, una gargantilla de diamantes y 7 grandes esmeraldas en forma de gotas adornaban su escote, una hermosa pulsera de diamantes, un anillo, el anillo de bodas de su madre era lo que la había brillar de felicidad al sentirse cerca de ella al llevar sus joyas mas queridas.

Los invitados, entre otros los los Black , Los Newton y su prima lejana Jessica llegaron muy puntuales los recibió con su padre y pasaron a la mesa en donde estaban los sirvientes acomodados en sus respectivos lugares (parados ambos mozos en los extremos de la mesa y muy pegados a la pared para no molestar no oír las conversaciones de los invitados)

Pero uno de esos mozos era Edward, ese inconfundible cabello cobrizo y musculosa figura que parecía más bien el mismo Adonis al verlo vestido de traje negro y suaves y masculinos modales, que al atenderlos era la perfección hecha hombre. Él al ver a su amada Bella tan hermosa creyó no poder moverse… pero lo pudo hacer y lo hizo muy bien, después de todo debía atenderla a ella era su parte de la mesa y de vez en cuando al llevar o sacar un plato sentía su perfume o rozaba sus rizos, lo que era para él, el mejor regalo de navidad, ya que eran de estos pequeños momentos de los que su corazón se alimentaba, de estos momentos vivía su amor y su ilusión… y era feliz.

La cena transcurrió sin inconvenientes, después pasaron al salón donde estaba el árbol de navidad y bajo el muchísimos regalos, todos ellos carísimos, menos uno…

Uno a uno se repartieron entre aplausos y agradecimientos de quien los recibía, por supuesto la que recibió más, fue Isabella…

Este es de Mike, para Isabella - dijo el Sr . Swan, quien disfrutaba entregando los regalos con un sombrero de Santa Claus

Gracias, Mike - dijo ella tomándolo y abriendo la caja que no era muy grande donde estaba un juego de collar pulsera y pendientes de diamantes

Abre el mío Bella - dijo Jacob entregándole personalmente su regalo y haciendo notorios sus celos- lo hice traer desde Italia

Gracias Jacob - lo abrió y un hermoso collar apareció ante sus ojos, tenia diamantes y rubíes

Y a mi no me regalas nada Mike ?- dijo melosa Jessica acercándose a terr

Sí claro Jessica mis padres te traen algo esta por ahí- contesto rápidamente

Así pasaron muchos regalos hasta que no quedo nada o eso creyeron todos bajo el árbol…

Después de unos villancicos que Isabella toco al piano y que todos cantaron, los invitados se fueron…

Durante toda la celebración un mozo, les sirvió los tragos, los dulces y estuvo ahí, para ver, a su hermosa Isabella que no se entusiasmaba con ningún valioso regalo…

Al irse todos los invitados, el Sr. Swan subió a su habitación despidiéndose de su hija quien como siempre iba a apagar las velas que adornaban el árbol de navidad, prometió no tardar en irse a dormir.

Isabella fue al salón cuando vio a Edward parado al lado del árbol y de espaldas a ella, parecía tener algo en las manos, ella se acerco a decir buenas noches y el se sobresaltó dejando caer lo que tenía en sus manos

Lo siento Edward, te asuste, déjame ayudarte- dijo preocupada intentando buscar lo que había dejado caer él- ojala no se haya roto

No se preocupe, no se rompe, yo lo busco- se hincó para tomarlo junto con ella

Qué es?, puedo verlo?- vio una pequeña cajita roja con su nombre y un sobre blanco con su nombre también y los tomó ella era muy curiosa

Ehhh….- no pudo decir mas y ella se sentó en el piso al lado de él. La luz de las velas que adornaban el árbol le daban un tono muy hermoso a su piel, él estaba extasiado, tanto que ni siquiera pudo esconder su humilde y secreto regalo para ella.

Esto es para mi, tiene mi nombre- Bella abrió primero la carta y leyó en voz alta:

"Mi amada Isabella, desde hace años que siento esto por ti y no he sido capaz de decírtelo, por temor a perder lo único que tengo… mi corazón y la ilusión de abrazarte un día.

Sé que jamás tendré el valor de entregarte esta carta, pero esta navidad quiero regalarte lo único que tengo de valor, mi amor"

Quién puso esto aquí?- preguntó como para sí, mientras Edward se había sentado en el piso y miraba el árbol de navidad como si su existencia se acabara en ese instante, parecía no estar ahí. Bella abrió la cajita roja y dentro había un pequeño corazón de madera, era una especie de colgante con un hilito café para abrocharlo al cuello, el corazón se abría y al hacerlo se leía "por siempre tuyo, con amor, Edward Cullen" .

Edward - dijo y toco su hombro, el se giro hacia ella sin darse cuenta que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas… lo había perdido todo… ella lo sabía… y ahora ella diría "muchas gracias Edward, esto es realmente lindo, pero tu sabes que no puedo corresponderte, pero muchas gracias" y el dolor no se iría jamás…

Si….- respondió muy bajito, mientras una lagrima caía de sus ojos y apretaba la mandíbula como para contenerlas y no miraba a su amada, no podía soportar el rechazo así tan suave de ella, era una muerte lenta, suave, dolorosa y deliciosa…

Gracias- dijo ella, el la miró a los ojos, ella vio la lagrima en su mejilla y la secó suavemente con su mano derecha, el cerro los ojos al sentir el roce… era una dulce tortura…

Debes haber sufrido mucho, perdóname- dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas también

Bella, por favor….. – él miraba el piso y se estremeció por llamarla Bella en voz alta, era como cuando en sueños le hablaba

Sssshhh…. No digas nada - le dijo poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de él - quiero agradecerte este hermoso regalo, es el regalo mas bello que he recibido-

No tengo nada para darte. Tu me haz dado este corazón, me siento en deuda contigo- se miraron, ella se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que era ese joven de ojos verdes, que la amaba en secreto

Usted no tiene que darme nada señorita Isabella, sólo le pido que no me aleje de usted, por favor no me pida que deje la mansión, le prometo no volver a molestarla jamás, pero por favor no me aleje…- las palabras salían de su boca atropelladamente, la desesperación era evidente en sus ojos, haría cualquier cosa con tal de seguir cerca de ella.

Tranquilo- tomo ella la mano derecha de él para calmarlo… estaba sudando, estaba asustado, ella sentía una inmensa ternura por él, era tan bueno, tan prudente, tan amoroso, siempre la cuidaba, siempre estaba ahí para ella, nunca le exigía nada… mientras se acercaba a él, con su mano derecha acaricio la mejilla de él y le dijo

Este es mi regalo para ti Edward - y se acercó más a él - lo besó en la mejilla izquierda y después lo abrazó tiernamente

Isabella sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, una corriente eléctrica la recorría… sentía que él la amaba tanto que daría su vida por ella, se sentía especial…. El… el sentía que el corazón iba a salir de su pecho, ella no lo había rechazado, se sintió esperanzado

El abrazo termino porque se oyeron ruidos en la escalera, alguien bajaba…. Era el Sr. Swan.

es mejor que te vayas ahora, no podría explicar esta escena

esta bien…- susurró él sin comprender bien nada de lo que había sucedido, solo se levanto y salió en dirección a la cocina con los ojos aun húmedos y una sonrisa en los labios


	2. Chapter 2

Una historia de Navidad

Capítulo II

(Todos los derechos de autor pertenece a stephenie meyer. Esto es un fanfic de Crepúsculo)

Cuando Edward entró a la cocina se encontró con Alice, quien le sonrió como felicitandolo. Ella no le hizo preguntas y él se fue a su habitación en el último piso de la mansión, lugar de los cuartos del servicio.

Qué había pasado? Habría sido un sueño? Se preguntaba mientras subía las interminables y estrechas escaleras desde la cocina a su habitación.

Aún sentía el calor de los labios de Bella en su mejilla derecha y su esencia al abrazarlo...

Entró en su habitación y se miro al espejo, éste le dio la confirmación de que no había sido un sueño, tenía una tenue marca de la lápiz labial rosa. - Los labios de Bella - dijo asombrado mientras tocaba la marca suavemente con sus dedos teniendo cuidado de no borrarla. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las emociones que siempre reprimió, amor y esperanza.

Estaba tan feliz esa noche... No quería dormir, quería repasar cada uno de los instantes vividos con Bella ese día. Se recostó en su cama y contra su voluntad se durmió. Soñó con ella.

-Bella, hija ya es hora de ir a la cama, mañana tenemos que recibir a los Newton para el almuerzo del día de navidad. Vamos mi niña - dijo mientras avanzaban hacia ella dándole su brazo para apoyarse. Mientras Bella escondía la carta entre los pliegues del vestido olvidó que se había colgado al cuello el corazón con ese hilito café tan distinto de sus joyas, lo que su padre advirtió

-qué es lo que tienes en el cuello? - dijo curioso mirando el hilo y el corazón de madera sobre las brillantes joyas de su amada Rene.

- es un regalo de última hora que encontré y me parece mucho más especial. Es hecho a mano- decía mientras tomaba el brazo de su padre y acariciaba el colgante con su mano libre

- Jajajajaja cuál de los pretendientes lo mandó a hacer para impresionarte?, porque son unos inútiles desde que los conozco jajaja- reía divertido

-ninguno de los dos - sonreía al ver la risa franca de su padre quien siempre encontraba alguna manera de mofarse de "los pretendientes" Jacob y Mike. Bella sabía que lo hacía por empatia con ella, ya que no le agradaba ser el foco de atención y con el carisma y bromas de su padre hacia los pretendientes hacía el ambiente más cómodo para ella. A Isabella le habría gustado heredar esa característica, pero era tímida como su madre.

No preguntó de parte de quien venia, no era su costumbre incomodar a su hija, era natural que hubiesen más interesados, al menos este es más original pensó el Sr Swan mientras subían las escaleras.

- buenas noches papá- su padre le besó la frente como siempre y ella entró a su habitación. Se tendió en la cama con el colgante en forma de corazón entre sus manos sin atreverse a mirarlo. No sabía de dónde había sacado valentía para decir y hacer lo que hizo... Lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó! Su corazón se aceleraba de sólo pensar en su atrevido actuar, ella no era así, él jamás había dicho o hecho algo que la hiciera sospechar de sus sentimientos o sí?...

Cuando ella tenía 12 años y el 14 fue la última vez que lo vió reír con ella cuando corrían a esconderla de la maestra de piano y llegaron hasta el roble casi entrando al bosque, ella cayó rendida por la falta de aire debido al corsé que había empezado a usar esa semana. Él se sentó a su lado también apoyado en el árbol, la miró sonrojado por la risa y la carrera, le dijo que siempre la ayudaría a huir. Ella preguntó si la ayudaría a huir de la mansión Swan si la seguían obligando a tocar piano y usar corsé, porque el próximo paso sería casarla con un viejo conde o algo así.

-me ayudarás a huir de eso también Edward?- decía jadeante y entre risas. Sus mejillas y labios rojos lo cautivaron y dejó de reír para caer completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella, para siempre.

-Edward Cullen! - exclamó ella, mientras dejaba de reír, vió en los profundos ojos verdes de él un... cambio. Parecía hipnotizado por sus labios que no dejaba de mirar.

- de eso más que de ninguna otra cosa te ayudaré a huir, te prometo que siempre estaré contigo Bella - dijo Edward entrecortado mirándola de la misma forma en que lo hizo esta noche. En ese momento los encontró la Sra Tanya Denali, la maestra de piano.

Sí ella siempre lo supo, pero lo escondió en su memoria porque al día siguiente de la huida, después de su promesa él se apartó de ella para siempre. Isabella lo busco, trató de volver a ser su amiga pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, nada, el la ignoraba por completo y le dolió. Terminó por enterrar ese romántico primer recuerdo de su vida. Ahora sólo pensaba en Edward como un amigo de niñez que ahora era un amable sirviente, al menos hasta hace unas horas.

-Sra Cullen !- Gritó Tanya en la cocina buscando a la ama de llaves.

- aquí estoy Srta Denali, en qué puedo ayudarle? - Esme preocupada por los gritos de Tanya, quien era una mujer recatada.

-Esme, si me permite llamarla por su nombre de pila- siguió hablando con afectación en la voz - debo decirle que esta mañana, Isabella para variar huyó de sus lecciones, esta vez en compañía de su hijo y los encontré bajo el roble en uno de sus escondites y... - dejó de hablar para tomar aire se veía preocupada Esme se asustó pensó en un accidente

-dígame por favor qué pasó? - la urgió Esme alarmada

-escuché a su hijo... Él, él se le estaba declarando a Isabella! - Esme no daba crédito a lo que le decía Tanya, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Edward se enamorara de Bella. Eran muy cercanos.

- Permitame discrepar de sus dichos, estoy segura de que Edward jamás haría como eso, él respeta a la Srta Isabella y además son sólo niños. - Esme debía defender a Edward y dejar en claro que no era cierto el que su hijo se hubiera enamorado de Isabella ante la Sra Denali, ya que según se comentaba y ella misma había visto, ésta tenía serias intenciones de convertirse en la nueva Sra Swan. Tanya Denali era una mujer muy clasista, ni siquiera aprobaba la amistad de los niños de distintos niveles sociales, tal y como la oyó comentar en más de una ocasión. El que ella hiciera esta afirmación le hacía suponer que podría haber un gran problema para su familia. Puesto que Esme creía que bajo la influencia de su posible nueva "esposa" el Sr Swan dejaría sin trabajo a su esposo Carlisle, administrador de las tierras, y a ella.

-Esme, se lo comento por el afecto que siento hacia usted, ya que si su hijo intenta relacionarse con Isabella, usted me entiende, él no está a la altura, es sólo un sirviente y bueno, el Sr Swan es muy bondadoso pero Isabella es su mayor tesoro, él no permitiría que su hijo siguiera viviendo bajo el mism techo que Isabella y bueno ustedes por añadidura...-no terminó la idea, pero era claro si de ella dependía, los despediría mañana, porque ella sabía que Edward amaba verdaderamente a Isabella. Eso sería un dolor de cabeza para ella como madrastra.

Bajo esa cáscara de belleza y refinamiento, se ocultaba una mujer malvada.

-puedo asegurarle Srta Denali que usted se equivoca en su apreciación, pero sólo para su tranquilidad hablaré con mi hijo para que no quede ningún dejo de duda al respecto. Hasta luego Srta Denali. - Esme se retiró de la cocina hacia la salida al jardín trasero, en busca de Edward, para aconsejarlo y protegerlo de ésta arpía. No lo encontraría ya que él había escuchado toda la conversación desde la escalera de servicio.

En ese momento sintió que su corazón se rompía y se congelaba para siempre en su pecho. Fue el dolor más grande que había tenido hasta la actualidad, la desesperación, el amor... Lo peor era la desesperanza, él no tenía ni una sola oportunidad de estar con ella, eran muy diferentes, el era sólo un sirviente, frase que se repetiría hasta en sueños. Tal y como lo soñaba esta hermosa noche de navidad cuando despertó al alba con la imagen de él mismo bajando la escalera de servicio hacia la cocina y de sus manos sosteniendo un trozo de madera de ébano de la cual había recién decidido haría un colgante en forma de corazón para Bella... Escuchando decir a la Srta Denali que él sólo era un sirviente y que de enterarse el Sr Swan sus padres deberían irse. Esta era su peor pesadilla, dejar a Bella, no verla otra vez.

Despertó con su cabello pegado en la frente por el sudor y temblando, no de frío, sino del temor que sintió por su familia cuando escuchó todo eso. Recordaba haberse auto impuesto ignorar a Bella para siempre y así salvar a su familia.

En ese entonces era sólo un niño asustado, nunca confesó su amor a nadie, sufrió en silencio hasta ahora que ella, su amada Bella lo sabía.

Su hermana Alice se dio cuenta del sufrimiento de Edward y sus razones cuando un año más tarde murió Esme. Alice tenía 17 años y se hizo cargo del puesto de su madre, Edward tenía 15 y comenzó a trabajar como sirviente en la casa Swan, todo estaba en su lugar pensaba, lo único que jamás estaría bien sería el profundo amor que sentía por Bella, que crecía sin control y en el más absoluto silencio dentro de su alma cada día.

Edward ya estaba despierto, se tranquilizó repitiéndose que había sido un sueño. Se levantó y fue a asearse para comenzar el día, debía ayudar en el almuerzo.

Cuando estuvo impecable bajó a la cocina en busca de Alice, aun era muy temprano y todos dormían, lo que le dio tiempo para pensar en la noche anterior, el regalo, la carta, él beso en su mejilla. El abrazo y la esencia de fresas de Bella. Definitivamente estaba asustado, qué podría hacer ahora? - Estoy en sus manos-. Se dijo en voz baja. Estoy condenado a ser lo que ella me permita ser, tal vez no cambiará nada, quizás seamos amigos, ojalá no me pida que me vaya. No quiero tener que explicarle a mi padre las razones de mi renuncia. Soy un cobarde. Pero no soportaría vivir lejos de ella. Aquí puedo al menos mirarla desde lejos, verla sonreír. Es imposible, no puedo vivir sin ella, no importa cuánto me duela tener que seguir ignorandola después de lo de anoche. Sólo sé que no hay esperanza para mi, quizás ella lo olvide pronto.

Los pensamientos de Edward estaban tan revueltos como sus sentimientos, el amor, la esperanza y la ilusión dominaban su alma y sonreía como un tonto, mientras preparaba café para Alice, cuando la oyó bajando las escaleras diciendo

-madrugador!- Alice lo abrazó fuerte, lo que con su delgada y pequeña figura no era mucho decir- dormiste bien anoche?, porque ahora sí vas a tener que contarme que hacías con la Srta Isabella!


	3. Chapter 3

Una historia de Navidad

Capítulo III

(Todos los derechos de autor pertenece a stephenie meyer. Esto es un fanfic de Crepúsculo)

Los pensamientos de Edward estaban tan revueltos como sus sentimientos, el amor, la esperanza y la ilusión dominaban su alma y sonreía como un tonto, mientras preparaba café para Alice, cuando la oyó bajando las escaleras diciendo

-madrugador!- Alice lo abrazó fuerte, lo que con su delgada y pequeña figura no era mucho decir- dormiste bien anoche?, porque ahora sí vas a tener que contarme que hacías con la Srta Isabella! Ya deja Eso - tomó las tazas y sirvió el café.

- Anoche cuando fui a recoger el colgante que me haz espiado dejar cada año escondido en el árbol de navidad...

- esperando que ella tenga espíritu de investigadora y lo encuentre, creo que lo haces como si tratarán de que ella encuentre de la misma manera tu amor escondido aquí en la cocina...- su hermana repetía lo que siempre le decia, a él no le agradaba escuchar esas cosas, Alice siempre daba en el clavo y a veces dolia.

- quieres que te cuente o vas a seguir interrumpiendome?- ella hizo un gesto de cerrar la boca y lo miro fijamente después de servirle el cafe.

- fue entonces que la Srta Isabella entró al salón, me asuste y deje caer la caja y la carta. - Alice no pudo contenerse y lo interrumpió - eso es nuevo, dime que le escribiste, sería acaso uno de los poemas un tienes en ese cuaderno secreto que escondes?, deben ser una maravilla...perdón por la interrupción es que esto es como un sueño.

- ella tomó la carta y la leyó, después abrió la caja, encontró el colgante, lo abrió y supo que el enamorado era yo. No vi su cara, no tuve el valor para ver el rechazo de ella. Para mi sorpresa ella me agradeció, se disculpó por haberme hecho sufrir, me besó en la mejilla y me abrazó. Escuchó ruidos en la escalera y me pidió que saliera de la sala, no dijo nada más. Aún no se por qué se disculpó, si nunca lo supo.

-Edward! - Alice estaba emocionada y lo abrazó fuerte - por fin se lo haz dicho!. Y creo que ella no será indiferente, eres muy guapo. Prometeme que lo intentarás, trata de ganarte su corazón! Esta vez no hay una Sra Denali que te lo impida.

- no se como hacerlo Alice - dijo mientras se deshacía del abrazo

- quisiera saber cómo ser merecedor de su amor - por primera vez en su voz había esperanza y su hermana lo notó.

-tu no necesitas cambiar, eres lo mejor para ella, estoy segura de que se enamorara de ti, sólo debes acercarte a ella, háblale y no te dejes intimidar por ningún otro pretendiente. Ve por tu felicidad. Ahora se sabe que la Srta Isabella puede elegir esposo por sí misma y no me vengas con lo del dinero y la posición, ni a ella ni al Sr Swan le importan ésas cosas. - Al parecer Alice tenía absolutamente claro el camino a seguir para su hermano y no lo dejaría claudicar, en esta, la tarea más importante de su vida.

- Te prometo que daré lo mejor de mi. Conquistarte su corazón - algo en él cambió profundamente, ya no era un sirviente a sus propios ojos, ahora era un hombre digno del amor de Bella y lucharía por su amada.

- Buenos días Alice, dónde está mi padre? - preguntó Isabella mientras se sentaba en la mesa del desayuno, había sólo un puesto y ya eran más de las nueve.

- Su padre salió temprano al pueblo para atender unos asuntos importantes - No sabía lo que era el Sr Swan sólo le pidió silencio al salir a las ocho al pueblo.

- Asuntos hoy? Que raro, ni en navidad deja de trabajar.- su ausencia la liberaba de miradas y preguntas sobre anoche y el regalo que llevaba colgado al cuello, en una larga cadena de plata para que quedara oculto en su escote. El corazón de madera oscura con una reveladora inscripción en el interior, que difícilmente podría explicar, si alguien más la viera. Debería haberlo dejado en su habitación, pero no podía separarse de él. Le incomodaba estar lejos de su colgante

Isabella había pensando en Edward hasta dormirse, nunca se había dado cuenta del cambio físico que había tenido en estos cinco años que llevaba casi sin saber de él a pesar de que vivían en la misma casa.

En muy pocas ocasiones habían coincidido. Recordaba hace un par de años, cuando intentaba escapar de las "lecciones para señoritas" de la Srta Denali y buscaba refugio en el ala oeste de la casa, donde sólo habían cuartos vacíos y polvorientos... desde el cuarto donde se había dejado el viejo piano, se oía una hermosa y desconocida melodía ejecutada con tal maestría, que la atraía, parecía haberse hecho para ella. Miró por la puerta semi cerrada y cuando acostumbró sus ojos a la penumbra del lugar, vió a Edward de espaldas a ella, sentado al viejo piano de estudio a medio cubrir con una sabana. Isabella perdió el equilibrio y se afirmó de la puerta la cual se abrió suavemente, Edward dejó de tocar, ella salió de ahí rápidamente siendo interceptada por sus deberes personificados en la Srta Denali en la escalera principal. Miró hacia atrás en busca de Edward, mientras era conducida hacia el salón de dibujo. No lo divisó, esperaba que él no la hubiera visto espiando, tenía la idea de que ella no era de su agrado, se sentía culpable por haber hecho algo que lo molestó hace tiempo, pero no lograba recordar que pudo haber sido. Ahora tenía conciencia de la razón de su actuar y cuándo y cómo comenzó, ese día a los pies del roble... Recordó su cara, su risa y sus ojos intensamente verdes...

Bella estaba callada, recordando y Alice la interrumpió haciéndola casi saltar de su silla.

- Ha de ser un asunto rápido porque no ha pedido compañía, ha ido en el auto solo. Edward está aquí- dijo Alice mirando el semblante de Bella quien al escuchar el nombre de quien tenía sus pensamientos, sintió el calor en sus mejillas y el corazón le dio un salto, para seguir con ritmo alocado. Por poco se le cae la tostada de la mano.

Alice notó todo y lo guardó fielmente en su memoria para contárselo a su hermano.

- Es posible que me alistes el vestido azul claro para el almuerzo Alice ? - Tenía que hablar, llenar el vacío de la conversación, temía que Alice adivinara su pensamiento, siempre había sido muy perceptiva, no eran muy cercanas pero se debía sólo a la influencia de la ex maestra Tanya Denali a quien su padre despidió hace un año por echar a correr el falso rumor de el compromiso de ellos. A Isabella le agradaba mucho Alice.

- Por supuesto Srta Isabella - dijo sonriendole

-Alice por favor dime Bella, al menos cuando estemos solas, no era idea mía mantener éstas diferencias infranqueables, fue idea de la Srta Denali y lo que más quiero es que se borre su recuerdo de esta casa, mucho tiempo me mantuvo lejos de mis amigos por sus concepciones sociales- dijo Bella con una fluidez que le asombró, nunca antes había expresado sus ideas tan claramente. Pensaba en Edward cuando lo dijo.

- Como usted diga Srta Bella. Creo que es mucho más lindo llamarla así- sonrió y se fue a la cocina, al abrir la puerta que comunicaba ésta con el comedor de diario, vió la silueta de Edward entrando a la cocina.

- Está en el comedor de diario y se ha puesto nerviosa cuando te he mencionado, está roja como un tomate. - Alice entregaba esta información mientras dejaba la bandeja en el mesón sin notar que Edward dejó de respirar por un momento.

- Se que habrán visitas hoy, pero no te preocupes, ya no te molestare, Leah y Zeth se han recuperado de la gripe y vuelven hoy. - lo miró con cara cómplice - si vas a ser el novio de Bella, no deberían verte sirviendo la mesa no crees? - le guiñó un ojo. - de acuerdo hermanito, ahora respira profundo y ve haciéndote a la idea de que no volverás a tener un minuto de tranquilidad en la tarea de conquistar a Bella - lo tomaba de los brazos y le enseñaba cómo inhalar profundo.

- Gracias Alice - la besó en la cabeza y se marchó al jardín del frente a paso rápido

- hoy regresa papá, no te vayas muy lejos! - sonrió mientras él se alejaba. Luego volvió a sus tareas.

Edward sentía la necesidad de salir, tomar aire y pensar en como iba a lidiar con esta nueva situación, Alice tenía razón, no volvería a tener un minuto de tranquilidad, sus sentimientos reprimidos por tanto tiempo se agolpaban en su pecho y agobiaba su pensamiento la imperiosa necesidad de tener cerca a Bella. Era como un magneto y ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse alejado de ella.

Si antes se limitaba a observarla de lejos y escuchar ansioso de boca de Alice las novedades diarias de la vida de Bella, ahora sentía una necesidad intensa de verla, hablarle, pero cómo se las arreglaría para que pareciera natural... Caminaba muy rápido, sin darse cuenta llegó al roble al inicio del bosque, donde no volvía desde ese fatídico día en que se auto impuso el castigo de ignorarla.

Miró el lugar donde hace tanto tiempo él se diera cuenta de su amor por ella, estaba cubierto por una delgada capa de nieve. Se sentó en el lugar que ocupara hace tiempo. Cerró sus ojos en busca de esa imagen de Bella, de los sentimientos tanto tiempo escondidos, la felicidad y la esperanza del primer amor. Sonrió, al fin estaba libre de sentir, se había permitido ser libre.

La navidad parecía sagrada para él, era el momento de estar cerca de ella, el ayudar en las decoraciones se lo permitía. Este año había sido particularmente afortunado, él había sido el único ayudante, la tuvo cerca todo el día y al caer el crepúsculo ella ella lo besó fugazmente en la mejilla y le preparó un chocolate caliente. Bella lo hizo feliz, pero él mantenía aun los pies en la tierra, porque sabía bien que sólo se debía al su entusiasmo por las decoraciones y su sincero agradecimiento, ella habría actuado igual hasta con el viejo jardinero Jarry Clearwater, de haberla podido ayudar.

Y era justo ahora, en el día de navidad cuando sus pies ya no tocaban la tierra, ahora caminaba entre nubes blancas y suaves como la nieve que tocaban sus manos en el suelo. Por fin ella lo sabía y él se había decidido a luchar por ella. Alice siempre le decía "se tu mismo, eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer". Apoyó la cabeza en el tronco del árbol y cerró los ojos dejando a los escasos y delicados copos de nieve caer sobre su cara. Se dejó llevar y creyó estar en el cielo. Tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz y la tomaría.

El corazón de Bella latía muy rápido después de haberlo divisado en la cocina, estaba ahí, a unos metros de ella. Tenia que salir, necesitaba aire, se levantó sigilosamente y se fue a su habitación, se abrigo bien porque debía llegar al roble, atravesando el extenso jardín delantero al árbol que marcaba el inicio del bosque. Ahí podría pensar al fin, tranquila y en conexión con los últimos recuerdos felices de ellos juntos. Aquel día en que él le dijo que la ayudaría siempre a huir... Fue ahí que ella se dio cuenta de algunos cambios en él, ese verano estaba más alto que ella, tenía más fuerza que antes y la miraba distinto, parecía que la veía más tiempo del necesario. A ella le pareció extraño en ese entonces, pero ahora lo entendía...

Edward se enamoró de ella ese verano... Había pasado tanto tiempo y ella no sabía nada. - "¿Cómo puede ser que él haya estado enamorado y no me diera cuenta?, ¿por qué no me dijo nada? La Srta Denali!, por ella y sus prejuicios, él debe haber sufrido mucho" - pensó mientras terminaba de ponerse la bufanda. Además podría haber sufrido, bueno solo si era celoso, eran conocidos los pretendientes de espíritu casi inquebrantable que tenía. Como también se conocía que ella no se interesaba en ninguno. Tal vez él creyera que sí se interesó en Jacob, era su amigo, conversaban bastante. - "Si ahora Edward tuviera una amiga con las intenciones de Jacob" - no - dijo mientras salia de su habitación, tropezado con sus propios pies, debido a la emoción que sintió imaginándolo con otra.

Ya bajando las escaleras, su conciencia le hizo una pregunta importante, Qué era lo que ella buscaba? no tenia ninguna explicación lógica. Se había sentido tan bien cerca de él anoche, abrazarlo había sido el mejor regalo de navidad. "Estoy siendo egoísta al querer que él me quiera, pero me siento tan bien, jamás me había sentido así".

Bella tomó el camino más directo hacia el jardín delantero, por la puerta principal que para su mala suerte estaba cerrada con llave, solo quedaba la cocina y al otro extremo, los ventanales de la biblioteca. Se decidió por esta última. Salió con cuidado había algo de nieve de ayer y para ella eso suponía un desafío, era torpe, solía tropezar con sus pies, daba la imagen de damisela en apuros.

Quería correr al árbol cómo si algo importante la esperara ahí. No lo hizo, se caería, sin duda, ya estaba suficientemente nerviosa como para forzar más la suerte. así que caminó a paso decidido.

Bella cruzaba el jardín delantero cuando se percató de la incipiente nieve que caía, pero no le importó, necesitaba llegar al roble de su infancia, desde hace mucho no lo visitaba, pero deseaba fervientemente estar ahí, era como si eso le permitiría retomar la historia. A escasos metros divisó una silueta sentada junto al árbol era Edward. Su corazón se aceleraba, se quedó pegada al suelo mientras él avanzaba hacia ella. Cuando estuvo a dos metros ella trató de moverse del lugar, hacia la casa hacia donde fuera, estaba nerviosa. Dio un paso y cayó al suelo cubierto de nieve bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, quien la auxilio de inmediato.

- Déjame ayudarte Bella - logró decir con dificultad, mientras la tomaba de un brazo y comenzaba a ponerla de pie. Él se estaba saliendo de los márgenes sociales imperantes. Tratarla con tanta confianza no estaba permitido, pero no podía seguir considerándose solo un sirviente, si es que quería estar con ella.

- Gracias - ella no pudo decir nada más. El la levantó del suelo, la dejó de pie mientras la sostenia por la cintura frente a él para comprobar que estuviera estable, ella era propensa a las caídas.

- Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? Está nevando, a dónde ibas? - preguntó Edward soltando su cintura y mirando la falda mojada por la nieve que se derretia. Le habló con una naturalidad impresionante, parecía que su instinto de protección hacia Bella tomaba fácilmente el mando. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

- Necesitaba un poco de aire y decidí salir, estoy preparada para el frío - dijo Bella mirando en los intensos ojos de Edward y quedó deslumbrada por la mirada y las facciones de él. Miró sus labios que estaban deliciosamente rojos por el frío, tuvo un intenso deseo de besarlo, por lo que se mordió levemente el labio inferior. - "qué me pasa, no soy así, no voy a besarlo " - pensó

- Ven conmigo a la casa, te ayudaré a caminar, vamos - dijo Edward, estaba tan cerca de ella que podía oler su esencia fresas y canela. Dolió dejar de mirarla para ofrecerle su brazo no porque ella lo necesitara sino porque él no estaba listo para separarse de ella.

- Gracias Edward - dijo Bella azorada y tomando el brazo de él. Edward al escuchar su nombre en los labios de su amada, creyó que se caería, porque parecía que las piernas no lo sostenían. Por un par de segundos le pareció que era un sueño y esta vez no quería despertar.

- Hace frío aquí afuera y no llevas puestas ropas de abrigo. Eres tu el que no debería haber salido!- espetó Bella al tomar el brazo de Edward y darse cuenta de que sólo usaba un suéter no muy grueso. Ella se preocupaba por él y además tenía que decir algo, estaba nerviosa, - "había caído al suelo y él, de todos tenía que haber sido él quien la levantara! Que vergüenza!" - Bella pensó mientras más se apoyaba en ese firme brazo del que parecía depender para no sólo para no caer al suelo otra vez sino para mantenerla dentro de la realidad. Él, le parecía irreal, quién era este hombre de 19 años alto de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, cabello cobrizo y despeinado que había llegado de la nada en la noche de navidad y había puesto su mundo al revés? No es justo!. Por un momento pensó que era su imaginación todo lo de anoche, por lo que buscó su colgante para asirse al presente

- Estoy acostumbrado, Bella - dijo su nombre como envuelto en una caricia, la miró y le sonrió tímidamente. Llamarla Bella era su acto rebelión contra las diferencias sociales que él había permitido que los separaran en el pasado. Las diferencias seguían estando, pero ahora no importaban. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa

- Mi colgante no está!- casi gritó Bella con expresión de pánico - se me cayó en la nieve ayúdame a buscarlo, se perderá, sigue nevando! Por favor Edward... Mi colgante... No puedo perderlo! - intento devolver el camino andado cuando él lo vio entre las ropas de ella.

- Te refieres a éste? - tomándolo de entre la bufanda de ella mientras apreciaba el rostro compungido de Bella por la pérdida de Su corazón.

- Gracias! - sonaba aliviada, intentó tomarlo de la mano que se lo ofrecía

- Dejame acomodar la cadena, no se ha soltado de ella, aún me tienes atado a ti - dijo él mirándola desde muy cerca, podía sentir el calor de su respiración , ver más cerca que nunca sus hermosos ojos color chocolate que parecieron brillar mientras arreglaba la cadena alrededor del cuello de ella con sus hábiles manos.

- Gracias por... - estaba muy nerviosa y no pudo decir nada más, un suspiro se escapó de su boca cuando Edward acomodó la cadena por detrás de su cuello, sin tocarlo, pero sintió el frío de sus manos que la hizo estremecer. No podía mirarlo a la cara, sabía bien que estaría roja y se sentía extrañamente feliz y ansiosa. Quería quedarse así para siempre y a la vez quería correr a su cuarto a esconderse de éstos extraños y dulces sentimientos. Mirarlo era ya más que un deseo, una necesidad.

-ya está listo, creo que será mejor que lo mantengas oculto. Lleva una inscripción dentro. - dijo mirándola él mientras ella tomaba el colgante de manos de Edward para esconderlo.

- Tus manos están frías - Bella sostenía las manos de Edward, eran muy blancas algo ásperas. Acarició el dorso de la mano derecha con sus dedos. Él cortó la caricia y le ofreció su brazo, así en silencio siguieron el camino casi hasta la puerta principal de la casa.

Bella pensó en lo que Edward le había dicho recién - me tienes atado a ti, o habrá querido decir el colgante atado a ti, no! Nadie hablaba así, debería haber dicho el colgante esta aquí no lo has perdido... Pero dijo atado a ti! El se considera atado a mi!

Y lo de ocultarlo! Qué romántico un amor secreto. Pero y si se equivocó y no quiso decir lo con la intención que creí?. Pero anoche me miraba tan... No sé tan enamorado que difícil!-" Él ruido de un motor la sacó de sus pensamientos y tuvo que hablarle

- Alguien viene escucho el auto, creo que será mejor que entremos, es casi medio día y debo preparme para el almuerzo - estaba muy nerviosa, en realidad no quería soltar el brazo de Edward, pero no había excusa para seguir apoyándose en el sí ya llegaban al destino. Entonces se escuchó el motor del auto entrando al jardín y ambos miraron en esa dirección aun tomada ella del brazo. Tuvo que soltarlo para evitar preguntas.

Es mi padre, pero no viene solo! - dijo entusiasmada mientras confirmaba lo que pensó - son mis primos Hale! Han vendido por fin! -


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Edward la vio feliz y entusiasta, pero significaba esto menos oportunidades de estar cerca de ella? Estos pensamientos lo hicieron sentir egoísta, el sentía que no podía compartirla. "Ella no es mía"- pensó mientras ella comenzaba a caminar hacia el auto que se estacionaba frente a la puerta principal. Él la siguió, su padre también venía en el auto

- Hija, has arruinado mi sorpresa! - dijo divertido el Sr Swan bajándose del asiento del conductor. - debería haberte dejado conducir Carlisle. Esta máquina me ha dejado con dolor de espalda- seguía riendo y caminaba hacia Bella.

- gracias papá eres el mejor! - Bella se arrojó en brazos de su padre

-ve con tu prima que está esperándote- dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza

- Edward hijo, ayuda por favor a estos viajeros con el equipaje- dijo el Sr Swan dándole palmadas en el hombro - yo voy a descansar de esa máquina infernal en que ni siquiera se puede traer todo el equipaje de una vez! - decía el Sr Swan ya entrando a la casa.

"Hijo, siempre me ha dicho así, pero ahora suena diferente" pensó Edward caminando hacia el auto

-hola hijo, al fin llegué, me retrase por la nieve - le dijo Carlisle al bajar del asiento del copiloto, se acercó y lo abrazó

- hola padre, es bueno verte - dijo Edward contento de que haya regresado a salvo del viaje para buscar compradores de madera porque, se suponía que llegaría ayer.

- voy por el equipaje, nos vemos adentro - Edward fue al porta equipaje que se encontraba lleno y con maletas escasamente amarradas por cuerdas desordenadas. "Sr Swan" , pensó y sonrió.

- Rosalie! Cómo has estado!. Tanto tiempo sin verte prima! - decía Bella casi corriendo al auto mientras Carlisle abría la puerta de Rosalie

- gracias Carlisle - dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa

- casi dos años Bella, cómo has crecido! - decía emocionada Rosalie mientras salía del auto con dificultad por su vaporoso vestido.

- pero si no eres tanto mayor que yo! - decía entusiasmada Bella, ayudandola a salir del auto

- en una mujer, 21 años hace mucha diferencia.- decía Rosalie con un dejo de tristeza en la voz, mientras se avisaba la falda

- te ves tan linda! - dijo Bella y ambas se abrazaron llenas de felicidad.

- Y para mi no hay nada? - dijo Jasper sonriente saliendo por el otro lado del auto y caminando hacia ellas

- Primo! Qué bueno verte. Pareces todo un caballero! - decía Bella mientras lo abrazaba suavemente

- No estoy tan viejo! Sólo tengo 23! - se reía mirando hacia Rosalie

- Te recuerdo Jasper que tengo 21 y me pesa porque no tengo ni un pretendiente digno aún. - Rosalie reía

- Rosalie! deja de preocuparte por la edad, eres la más hermosa hermana del mundo, te casarás pronto con un muy buen hombre - ahora Jasper abrazaba a ambas y les besó la frente a cada una para luego ir a ayudar a Edward.

- estás hermosa Bella! Y tienes algo distinto, estás más feliz, será acaso que alguno de "los pretendientes" ha conquistado tu corazón? - dijo Rosalie tomándola de las manos. Edward escuchó el comentario y miro a Bella tan intensamente que ella parecía sentirlo y lo miró también, sus mejillas la delataron, estaba roja.

- Te has puesto roja! Tienes que contármelo todo! - Rosalie daba saltitos de curiosidad

- No! No es ninguno de... , - Edward la seguía mirando pendiente de su respuesta - es otro. Otra cosa, es decir... - Se le atoraban las palabras, miró de reojo a Edward que hablaba con Jasper pero la seguía mirando - mejor entremos está nevando un poco te mojarás tu hermoso vestido

- Isabella Swan! No te salvarás de mi! - la tomó de la mano y corrieron a la casa

- hola tu debes ser Edward el hijo de Carlisle, yo soy Jasper, no se si me recuerdas vine hace años - dijo dándole la mano con franqueza

- lo recuerdo señor, es un gusto tenerlo de regreso - Edward respondió amablemente mientras evaluaba si en este joven rubio de ojos azules se encontraba otro pretendiente para Bella.

- No por favor! Nada de señor! Somos casi de la misma edad cierto? Por favor llámame Jasper y no te atrevas a tratarme de usted!. De ahora en adelante vas a tener que ser mi amigo o estas dos jovencitas van a volverme loco! - decía Jasper riendo. Su actuar le decía a Edward que no debería temer que Jasper se interesara en Bella.

- Está bien Jasper - dijo Edward sonriendo - me acuerdo de que jugamos poker con Emmet hasta que tu tío nos encontró al amanecer - dijo Edward

- y nos hizo talar árboles toda la mañana en castigo y le dimos lástima porque sólo cortamos uno demasiado joven y nos dejó en paz! - Jasper reía de buena gana mientras soltaba las cuerdas que amarraban el equipaje.

- tenía 12 años y bebimos coñac, por eso nos castigó! Fue Emmet! Yo no bebí nada, creo que tu tampoco- decía Edward bajando maletas riendo

- Cómo está Emmet? Sigue su familia aquí con el negocio de la madera como mi tío?

- Su familia sigue aquí, el va a la universidad pero anoche estuvo en la cena de navidad, creo que está de vacaciones por las fiestas.

- entonces Rosalie tendrá algo en que entretenerse - dijo Jasper más bajo - por favor no digas que me oíste decir eso o mi hermana me matará! - estaba muy divertido por las posibilidades de este invierno. Tal vez viendo la felicidad de los demás olvidaría finalmente a Maria

- Edward! Dice padre que me des la caja azul! Trae un regalo para mi- Alice corría hacia el auto desde la cocina cubriéndose de la nieve con un delantal, al llegar al auto tropezó con Jasper que dejó caer las maletas que cargaba al suelo junto con él.

- Oh! Lo siento mucho señor! He sido muy descuidada, no me fije, lo siento tanto - ella intentó ayudar a Jasper a levantarse quitandole de encima las maletas y paquetes.

- Creo que esto es lo que buscas - dijo Jasper tomando en sus manos la caja azul con lazo de seda antes de levantarse del suelo y miró en los ojos de Alice para caer enamorado en el profundo océano verde de sus ojos. No pudo decir nada más.

- Al fin llegas! , me haz hecho esperar mucho por ti! - le dijo Alice con su voz dulce mirándolo directamente a los ojos y extendiendo sus manos para tomar el paquete.

Él se lo entregó embelesado aun por la hermosa y pequeña joven. Para sorpresa de él puso el paquete en la nieve y le tendio lo mano. Él la tomó y le impresionó la suavidad y delicadeza de la mano de Alice.

- Jasper ella es mi hermana Alice, lamento que se hayan conocido así, pero- Edward lo dijo divertido, parecían en otro mundo mientras Jasper se levantaba del suelo sin soltar la mano de Alice.

- Yo no! - Dijeron al unísono Alice y Jasper y rieron, Alice retiró su mano de entre las de Jasper. Él tomó la caja azul del suelo

- Quiero decir que es un gusto conocerla señorita Alice - dijo Jasper haciendo una reverencia exagerada y tomando otra vez la mano de Alice para besarla

- creo que esto es suyo - dijo Jasper y le entregó la caja azul

- Gracias Jasper - ella hizo una reverencia, tomó la caja y desapareció corriendo ágil como había llegado

Jasper quedó hipnotizado por esa grácil y pequeña hada. Su pelo negro, sus ojos verdes, sus delicadas facciones... Estaba impactado.

- Jasper, espero disculpes a mi hermana a veces es un poco excéntrica. - Edward sólo lo dijo para traerlo de vuelta a la tierra, parece que su hermana lo había deslumbrado.

- dejemos todo en el recibidor, está nevando más. Se mojarás y debo guardar el auto en el garaje - dijo Edward y vió que Jasper ya se movía y tomaba las maletas del suelo

- Edward tu y tu hermana trabajan aquí? - preguntó Jasper ansioso pero bien disimulado mientras llevaban maletas y paquetes adentro

- creo que no en realidad, - sonó divertido y se rio un poco

- vivimos aquí desde toda la vida, mi madre murió hace unos años, ella era la ama de llaves...

- Esme! Cuanto lo siento! Ella era una persona adorable - Jasper lo decía de corazón, el verano que pasara el hace 7 años, en esa casa, se encariño con Esme ella era muy maternal y cocinaba delicioso

- cuando mamá murió Alice tomó el puesto y yo comencé a trabajar como sirviente. Pero luego nos destituyó el Sr Swan eramos muy jóvenes, ahora solo ayudamos cuando hace falta - Edward lo dijo tranquilamente y se convenció de la realidad, no era un sirviente

- el esposo de Alice también vive aquí? - Jasper ya estaba nervioso. Habían llevado ya todo al recibidor

- eh pues - Jasper estaba ahora pálido, Edward se apiadó de él y siguió

- Alice es soltera, no tiene pretendientes, tiene 21 años, pero sin apremio por casarse. Lo que más le gusta es organizar fiestas y reuniones, trabaja muchísimo y tiene más energía que nosotros dos juntos, es muy perspicaz e intuitiva, he llegado a pensar que ve el futuro

- así parece - dijo Jasper más para el mismo que para Edward

- puedo conducir el auto al garaje, te aseguro que si conducir! - preguntó Jasper ansioso de salir al jardín en busca de su hada

- Está bien, recuerdas dónde está? - Edward sonaba preocupado, al contrario del Sr Swan a él le encantaba el auto

- si gracias - salió disparado, miró en busca de Alice, no la vio y se metió al auto para escapar de la nieve. Condujo sin problemas y dejó el auto en el garaje

Alice entró a la cocina con su caja en las manos, la abrió y ahí estaba un hermoso par de zapatos azules con lazos de seda y pequeños tacones cuando vio a su padre

- gracias padre! Son preciosos y me quedan muy bien - dijo Alice probándose los zapatos

- Espero que esto te entusiasmes y ahora sí quieras recibir instrucción formal de señorita, tu madre y yo trabajamos mucho para darles a ti y a tu hermano un mejor pasar - decía Carlisle tomando la mano de Alice - Padre ya sabes que no quiero irme de aquí - interrumpió Alice tomando las manos de su padre y besandolas con cariño, Carlisle besó la frente de su hija

- Sólo quiero conseguirte un marido respetable, no quiero que tengas que trabajar

- Me gusta trabajar como ama de llaves - Alice hizo un tierno gesto de tristeza

- Alice lo que a ti te gusta es organizar fiestas. - le sonreía y ella lo miró con un gesto de ofendida. - No eres el ama de llaves, recuerda que sólo fue por un malentendido y fue sólo durante un año. Desde hace 3 años, Sue Clearwater tomó el puesto. Yo sé que te encanta dirigir la casa y organizar las fiestas como lo hacía Esme - decía su padre, mientras en su rostro podía verse el dolor de la pérdida de su esposa.

- Pero debes pensar en tu futuro, no estaré aquí por siempre y no tengo una gran patrimonio que dejarles ya tienes 21 años mi niña - decía Carlisle apesadumbrado. No era la primera vez que se lo mencionaba. Con los años se volvía más frecuente

- Pero mientras ha estado enferma lo he hecho muy bien - decía decía muy contenta parándose de puntillas con sus nuevos zapatos. con su labor.

A pesar de ser joven estuvo a cargo una casa durante casi un año completo después de la muerte de su madre. Hasta que el Sr Swan volvió de su viaje a Inglaterra y se dio cuenta que ella hacia el trabajo de Esme y sin otro ayudante que Edward. Fue entonces cuando contrató a los Clearwater y a Embry para trabajar en la casa y le pidió disculpas a Carlisle porque Alice y Edward hayan tenido que trabajar tan jóvenes. Años después sabría que fue la Srta Denali quien dio esta orden y Carlisle no pudo contradecirla, pues ella había quedado a cargo del mando de la casa.

- pronto volverá y se retomará el orden de la casa, deberías comenzar a dejarle su cocina como estaba o se enojará mucho - Carlisle miraba los arreglos que Alice había hecho, se veía mucho mejor pero Sue tenía su estilo y bastante mal genio.

- a Sue le va a encantar - dijo como si pudiera ver el futuro mientras miraba feliz la cocina

- Y eso que no has visto los arreglos que he hecho en la casa y en nuestros cuartos, los aprobó Bella - dijo mientras guardaba sus zapatos de regreso en la caja

- Desde cuándo le dices así a la Srta Isabella? - preguntó Carlisle divertido y sentándose en una silla.

- Desde hoy. Ella me lo ha pedido, porque no quiere que mantengamos las diferencias infranqueables que instauró la Srta Denali. - ella miró a su padre arqueado las cejas como si diera un discurso, cuando entró Edward

- haz escuchado hermano ahora debemos llamarla solo Bella, me lo ha pedido en el desayuno esta mañana. - Alice dijo Bella pausadamente para ver la cara de su hermano que esta vez no cambió a ningún color, qué extraño pensó.

- sí te escuché, ahora tengo que seguir ayudando a llevar las maletas a las habitaciones que aún no tienes preparadas. - La miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Por primera vez la había sorprendido. Alice no había preparado las habitaciones

- Te equivocas amado hermano, aquí están las llaves de la habitación azul para el joven y la habitación rosa para la señorita, esa esta al lado de la de Bella - otra vez lo miró entrecerrando los ojos mientras le entregaba las llaves. Ninguna reacción... "Se está poniendo mejor la perspectiva de que logre ser feliz se ve decidido, bueno al menos no parece un niño asustado", pensó Alice.

- Espera! Estás mojado ve a cambiarte antes de que te enfermes!. Yo llevaré las llaves y chocolate caliente para las visitas, tu después llevarás las maletas. - decía Alice mientras servía el chocolate en la bandeja que ya tenía preparada con las tazas.

- Hijo Alice tiene razón cámbiate y luego ven a buscar tu regalo creo que te gustará- Carlisle le sonreía con cariño mientras le había gesto de que subiera a cambiarse.

- Vuelvo enseguida - Edward subió corriendo las escaleras de servicio, hoy tenía más energía que nunca. "Bella tenía el colgante puesto! Sí! Y parecía importarle mucho por cómo se puso cuando lo creyó perdido. No le negó a su prima que hubiera alguien especial en su vida por lo que ella estuviera feliz ahora. Había esperanza!" pensó mientras se cambiaba hasta los calcetines por ropas más nuevas y que le quedaran mejor, debía verse bien si quería conquistarla, se puso un poco del perfume que le regaló Alice. Olía bien.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

- Padre voy a llevarles a las visitas este chocolate caliente, aquí te dejo el tuyo- lo miró, dejó la taza y tomó la bandeja lista y las llaves de las habitaciones.

- gracias hija - lo tomaré en mi habitación dijo Carlisle y se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia su habitación

Alice pasaba por el recibidor cuando vio entrar a Jasper quien se quedó mirándola

- Jasper te traje chocolate caliente, espero que te guste, sígueme a la biblioteca la chimenea esta encendida y podrás secarte un poco - dijo Alice muy tranquila era como si lo conociera desde siempre. Jasper no dijo nada, solo la siguió

- Espero que disfrutes tu estadía aquí - dijo Alice invitandolo a sentarse frente a la chimenea y dándole la taza

- Ya está siendo mucho más encantadora de lo que pensaba - recibió la taza

- Está caliente ten cuidado - dijo Alice ya casi saliendo de la biblioteca hacia la habitación de Isabella, seguramente Rosalie estaría ahí.

- Señoritas, sus chocolates - dijo poniendo la bandeja el peinador de Bella

- gracias Alice lo necesitaba, hace mucho frio dijo Bella tomando la taza

- voy a avivar el fuego - dijo Rosalie poniendo un poco de leña

- lo hace muy bien Srta Rosalie! - decía Alice incrédula

- me gusta hacer cosas útiles, no sólo bordar pañuelos! - decía Rosalie alegre de poder demostrar sus habilidades - En casa tengo una dama de compañía muy estricta no me deja hacer ninguna de estas cosas, espero que aquí me lo permitas Alice. Ah y por favor llámame Rosalie, estoy cansada de formalidades- dijo ella atizando el fuego

- como digas Rosalie!, aquí tienes tu chocolate - Alice le dio la taza

- voy a llamarlas en una hora para almorzar, prepárense - les guiñó un ojo y salió en busca del Sr Swan

- Sr Swan tengo chocolate caliente quiere beber uno? - preguntó Alice al encontrarse con él saliendo de su habitación

- No gracias querida, para mi no hay nada mejor para el frío que un brandy y a eso voy a la biblioteca - dijo el Sr Swan - Alice cuándo vuelven los Clearwater? Creo que estás trabajando mucho!

- vuelven mañana señor. Por mí no se preocupe, lo he hecho con mucho cariño

- la cena de navidad te quedó maravillosa!

- gracias. Espero que me permita seguir organizando las fiestas en casa

- por supuesto, pero no trabajes demasiado! - decía el Sr Swan avanzando por el pasillo frente a la habitación rosa

- yo me quedo aquí señor debo encender las chimeneas de las habitaciones

- Yo puedo hacerlo por ti Alice - dijo Jasper que venia tras Alice

- Alice deja que este joven de buena voluntad te ayude - dijo, para luego susurrarle:- pero quédate con él porque no creo que en su vida haya servido para algo y no quiero que queme la casa - reía disimuladamente mientras los dejaba y tomaba rumbo a la biblioteca

Alice se giro mirando a Jasper de frente y le dio la llave de la habitación rosa

- esta es la habitación de tu hermana, entremos. Toma estos cerillos, has hecho fuego alguna vez? - dijo desconfiada después de dejar la bandeja en una mesita

- la verdad no. Pero por impresionante me quemaría vivo - la miraba embobado y no se dio cuenta de lo último que dijo

- ja ja ja ja - reía de buena gana Alice - ya me has impresionado suficiente por hoy, te enseñaré, luego puedes encender el de tu habitación, es la azul aquí tienes la llave.

Alice le enseñó a Jasper a encender el fuego y luego bajó a servir el almuerzo, claro que fue Rosalie la que tuvo que terminar de encender las chimeneas cuando Jasper casi se quema la mano. Les hizo prometer a ella y a Bella que guardarían el secreto, las dos se reían de él.

Edward bajó a la cocina y encontró el regalo de Carlisle, un cuaderno con empastes y cubiertas de cuero, Carlisle sabía que su hijo llevaba un diario. Lo que no sabía es que todo lo ahí escrito tenía relación con Bella.

Alice y Embry que era el único sirviente que no se contagió de gripe, sirvieron el almuerzo sólo para la familia ya que los invitados, los Newton y los Black no llegaron a causa de la intensa nevazon que impedía el paso de los carruajes

- bendita nieve - dijo Edward contento de no tener competencia esa tarde

- deberías llevar estos dulces al cuarto de dibujo - dijo Alice entregándole la bandeja, estaban afuera del cuarto de dibujo. Edward sin preguntar entró bandeja en mano.

Bella estaba sola. De pie frente a la chimenea, al verlo su corazón dio un salto y latía acelerado. Sus mejillas enrojecieron.

Antes él sólo habría dejado la bandeja en la mesa, pero ahora debía superar sus miedos, él también estaba nervioso, pero debía hablarle eso era lo que había estado queriendo desde que la llegada de los primos lo alejó de su lado

Él se acercó y le ofreció la bandeja con dulces

- elige uno Bella - dijo mirándola a los ojos de cerca

- gracias Edward - dijo ella esquivando su mirada. Y tomando un chocolate en forma de corazón

"golpe bajo", pensó él, no esperaba oír su nombre en labios de su amada, con lo que lo desarmo

- toma uno tu también, elige un dulce - dijo Bella

- gracias - tomó uno y dejó la bandeja en una mesita cercana, ambos lo comieron en silencio

- hace frío... - dijo Bella

- me preguntaba si... - dijo Edward

Hablaron al mismo tiempo y luego rieron nerviosos

- lo siento, que decías? - dijo Bella interesada oír todo lo que Edward quisiera decir

- me preguntaba si era... Se que es un poco tarde para preguntarte, pero... Quieres ir conmigo al baile de año nuevo?

- Edward yo... - estaba nerviosa, no se lo esperaba, esto iba mucho más rápido de lo que ella podía manejar

- Jacob y Mike me lo pidieron y yo iba a contestar hoy... Pero no vinieron y...

- Yo estoy aquí y te lo estoy pidiendo - la miró a los ojos obligandola a dar una respuesta, el ejercía una especie de fascinación en ella, no podía resistirse

- Sí. Edward iré contigo al baile, pero tengo que decirles a ellos que...

- gracias Bella, no te arrepentirás - él la interrumpió. Estaba feliz, tomó las manos de Bella y las besó.

Blla en un acto casi inconsciente puso su mano derecha en los labios de Edward y los tocó con sus dedos recorriendolos él cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar... Ella lo miraba sus facciones masculinas y perfectas, quería besarlo, sus labios eran suaves, entonces el abrió los ojos estaban tan cerca, él la miraba desde su altura y puso sus manos en los hombros de Bella...

- Bella ya encontré el vestido... - dijo Rosalie entrando al cuarto de dibujo, no vió la escena, ellos se separaron al oír sus pasos. Ambos estaban nerviosos él salió del cuarto sin decir una palabra, Rosalie lo miró extrañada

- qué significa esto? Aquí pasa algo y no me lo haz contado, así que ahora mismo comienza a hablar! - Rosalie le indicó que se sentara junto a ella

- Bien Isabella quién es ese chico tan guapo y que hay entre ustedes?

- El es Edward el hijo de Carlisle, ha vivido aquí desde toda la vida y ayuda con las labores de la casa, no es un sirviente, Alice tampoco, ellos sólo ayudan porque quieren. Ahora solo están ellos, el servicio enfermó de gripe, regresan mañana...

- No te estoy preguntando por el servicio! Dime qué pasa entre ustedes? - preguntó Rosalie inquieta y curiosa

- Ay Rosalie es complicado y... Necesito que me ayudes, él... Él me...

- Te ha hecho algo?

- No!. Por supuesto que no, es un caballero! - dijo Bella

- Un caballero que estaba muy cerca de ti cuando entré... Así que cuéntame - la urgio Rosalie

- Él bueno no me ha dicho con palabras que me quiere, pero me dio, osea yo encontré una carta y esto- le mostró el colgante

- Te lo dio él? - Rosalie tomó el colgante y lo examinaba cuando se abrió

- "por siempre tuyo, con amor, Edward Cullen". Bella! Esto es precioso! Dónde está la carta? - Rosalie estaba encantada, era una historia muy romántica

- En mi habitación - dijo y Rosalie la tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo a la habitación de Bella

- Aquí está leela. pero prometeme que no se lo dirás a nadie! - dijo Bella dándole la carta que guardaba. Ambas se sentaron en la cama

-"Mi amada Isabella, desde hace años que siento esto por ti y no he sido capaz de decírtelo, por temor a perder lo único que tengo… mi corazón y la ilusión de abrazarte un día. Sé que jamás tendré el valor de entregarte esta carta, pero esta navidad quiero regalarte lo único que tengo de valor, mi amor" - Rosalie lo leyó en voz alta.

- Bella esto es precioso!, es la declaración de amor más linda que he visto y se nota que ha sufrido. - Rosalie releia la carta ahora en silencio

- Temo por Edward, no se que pasará si mi padre se entera, no se que hacer. Es difícil que esto pueda funcionar - dijo Bella asustada se levantó y caminaba inquieta por la habitación

- Entonces quieres que funcione! Te ayudaré si es que lo quieres de verdad - dijo Rosalie de corazón, quería que su prima fuera feliz

- Creo que siempre lo he querido, desde hace años un día me prometió que siempre estaría para mi, yo estaba feliz y al día siguiente me ignoró por completo, hasta anoche que lo descubrí en el árbol de navidad con esto y el trató de esconderlos pero yo las tomé primero cuando se le cayeron. Él se veía tan desvalido Rosalie! - decía Bella emocionada y con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos

- Sentí una enorme tristeza por él! Me ha querido desde ese día y nunca me dijo nada, tengo la idea de que fue a causa de mi institutriz recuerdas a la Srta Denali? - agrego con desprecio al mencionar a esa mujer

- Ay sí que mujer más insoportable y arribista!, por supuesto que fue ella debe haberlo amenazado con despedirlo si se te acercaba, estoy segura - dijo Rosalie

- pero ahora ya no está y mi padre me ha dicho siempre que soy libre de elegir, me dejaría elegir a Edward? - preguntó angustiada Bella a su prima

- Calmante un poco Bella, acabas de saber esto anoche y si bien Edward es muy guapo y te ama desde hace tiempo, debes estar segura antes de comentárselo a tu padre - Rosalie estaba tratando de ser la conciencia de Bella llamándola a la prudencia

- Lo sé! si quiero ser prudente, pero estuve a punto de besarlo cuando llegaste al cuarto de dibujo! - Bella dijo cubriéndose la cara con las manos, avergonzada y se sentó junto a su prima.

- Creo que esto es más intenso de lo que creí - Rosalie abrazo a Bella

- No llores Bella, es normal enamorarse y bueno puede ser rápido, pero ahora te lo tomarás con calma, espera a que él dé los siguientes pasos - Rosalie acariciaba el cabello de Bella calmandola

- No quiero que sufra por mi otra vez, me siento tan culpable! - Bella se secaba las lágrimas con su pañuelo

- No va a sufrir y no ha sido por tu culpa, no fuiste tu la que lo alejó

- Pero no me esforcé lo suficiente para acercarlo! - decía Bella dejando de llorar

- Dime qué hablaron antes de que trataras de besarlo? - dijo Rosalie divertida

- Me ha invitado al baile de fin de año, y le dije que sí! - Bella parecía aproblemada

- Tendremos que ver la forma de avisar a los pretendientes que no los elegiste... Queda poco tiempo, mañana si deja de nevar les mandaremos mensajes - no te preocupes tendrás tiempo para estar con Edward antes del baile y conocerlo o reconocerlo. Claro que si no baila bien, debes dejarlo! Jajaja - dijo Rosalie animandola

- El baile será la prueba de si sirve para marido! - dijo Bella riendo

- No te precipites niña!, pero sí, lo será - reía Rosalie también

Edward entró en su habitación y no podía creer que haber estado tan cerca de ella...

Bella le dijo sí a él. Le dijo sí!. "Ella se acercó y tocó mis labios, tuve que cerrar los ojos para controlarme y lograr respirar... . Yo tomé sus hombros pareció una eternidad estar cerca, mirar sus ojos chocolate. Podía ver el rubor de sus mejillas, sus labios hermosos, entonces tomé sus hombros, iba a besarla... Ella parecía estar de acuerdo"

Escribió el encuentro en su diario.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Él día siguiente la nevazon se detuvo. Los pretendientes lograron llegar hasta Bella para pedir su respuesta, el que tuvo la primera oportunidad fue Mike quien estaba seguro de conseguir un sí, pues era el mejor partido para ella. Mike pensaba que el Sr Swan debía estar de acuerdo con el compromiso, ya que su familia tenía una buena posición, no tanto como los Swan, pero eso se arregla fácilmente al casarse con Bella, lo que debería ser rápido porque su padre había invertido en malos negocios y habían perdido casi todo, pero aún nadie lo sabía

Después de un interminable almuerzo con los pretendientes, Bella y Rosalie escaparon al cuarto de dibujo.

- Te veo ansiosa prima, es porque debes darles la noticia? - dijo Rosalie

- No es sólo eso, temo que puedan hacer algo contra Edward cuando les diga que iré al baile con él - dijo Bella tomando la mano de su prima

- Entonces no les digas con quien irás, cada uno pensará que irás con el otro. No se imaginan que puedes haber elegido a Edward, no lo ven como competencia. Quédate tranquila. Si te presionan mucho diles que irás con Jasper, que tu padre lo designó así. - dijo Rosalie muy confiada de su plan

- Hablaré con Jasper para que siga el plan. Eres tan inteligente Rosalie! Te lo agradezco mucho! - decía Bella

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, era Mike.

Rosalie abrió y le permitió pasar

- Gracias Rosalie, estoy aquí para hablar con Bella, nos permites un momento por favor? - dijo Mike nervioso, tenía sudor en la frente

- Por supuesto, adelante - respondió Rosalie saliendo y dejando la puerta abierta, iría en busca de Jasper para comentarle el plan

- Bella. No te había dicho lo hermosa que te ves hoy. - Mike habla como si fuera un discurso preparado mientras caminaba hacia Bella

- Gracias Mike - dijo Bella nerviosa pero decidida, Edward estaba en su pensamiento

- Bella, necesito tu respuesta, me ha tenido en vela toda la noche, debería haber venido ayer pero mis padres no lo permitieron, la nevazon... - Mike sudaba frío mirándola, le gustaba mucho y además, su fortuna dependía de ella

- Te agradezco la invitación pero debo decir que no. - dijo Bella tranquilamente

- Pero Bella, acaso tu padre no te dejó asistir al baile? Yo puedo pedirle a mi padre que hable con el Sr Swan para que te de permiso - le dijo Mike acercándose.

- Mike, nuestras familias son cercanas, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos por esa razón pero eso es todo, lamento mucho que hayas pensando otra cosa - dijo Bella viendo como la cara de Mike pasaba del blanco al rojo de furia

- Pero Bella! Se supone que tu yo estábamos destinados a ser... - Mike la toma de ambos brazos con fuerza

- Tu y yo no existe Mike, yo nunca te he dado esperanzas, sólo he sido cortes, nada más!. Sueltame!, me estás haciendo daño Mike! - decía Bella alarmada por la cara de enojo de Mike y la sujeción en sus brazos cada vez más fuerte, comenzaba a dolerle

- Bella! Nosotros somos iguales somos una pareja perfecta, debería haber dicho todo esto mucho antes, se que cambiarás de parecer yo me encargaré de eso... - Mike se acercó para besarla y Bella escondía su cara

- Déjame Mike! - gritó Bella asustada

- Bella!- Gritó Edward entrando en el cuarto al oír una discusión. Se acercó a Mike le tomó el hombro derecho para separarlo de Bella y soltó esa mano

- Suelta la! - dijo Edward a Mike tirando tan fuerte del hombro derecho que casi cae al suelo. Liberó a Bella de su agarre

- Dejame! Acaso no sabes quién soy yo! Soy un Newton, no te atrevas a tocarme estúpido don nadie! - decía Mike ciego de la rabia empujando a Edward

- No vuelvas a tocar a Bella! - dijo Edward y lo golpeó le dio un derechazo en la cara que lo tiró al piso medio aturdido, un hilo de sangre apareció en su boca.

Edward se acercó a Bella y comprobó que estaba bien y ella lo abrazó llorando

- Le dije que no iría al baile con él y se enfureció me apretó lo los brazos intentó besarme! - dijo Bella asustada

- Qué pasa aquí?! Por qué hay tanto ruido?! - decía el Sr Swan entrando en el cuarto, cuando vió a Mike tirando en el piso con sangre en la boca y tocandose la mejilla izquierda.

- Papá! - Dijo Bella llorando y su padre fue al encuentro de ella que se soltó de Edward

- Qué pasó? Estás bien hija?, te han hecho daño? - dijo preocupado el Sr Swan, apartándose del abrazo para mirarla bien

- Es estoy bien papá gracias a Edward que llegó justo tiempo, Mike se enojó por que rechacé su invitación al baile, se enfureció y me tomó por los brazos y quería besarme! - Edward lo separó de mi y tuvo que golpearlo. - dijo Bella un poco más calmada

-Sr Swan no es lo que usted cree, yo puedo explicarlo... - decía Mike desde el piso, estaba muy asustado

- Estúpido niño acaso no te enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres! - el Sr Swan lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó del suelo, era un hombre robusto y muy fuerte.

- Camina jovencito o te tiraré de las escaleras, muévete inútil! - el Sr Swan lo tenía tomando del cuello de la camisa levantandolo y sacándolo de la habitación - Edward hijo, por favor encargate de Bella mientras saco la basura! - le dijo el Sr Swan a Edward mientras seguía tironeando de Mike. Desaparecieron tras la puerta

- Bella... - dijo Edward abrazandola y besando su frente.

- Edward gracias... - Bella se tranquilizaba con la presencia de él. Había dejado de llorar, pero sus mejillas aun estaban mojadas por las lágrimas y Edward las seco con su pañuelo y tomó la cara de Bella en sus manos

- Bella yo habría querido llegar antes y evitar que pasaras por esto. Te forzó a besarlo y eso es terrible - dijo Edward sintiendo su corazón agrietarse por el dolor de ella

- No llegó a besarme, llegaste a tiempo, eres mi salvador! - Bella miraba los intensos ojos verdes perdiéndose en ellos y acercándose a él

- Siempre estaré contigo Bella... - Edward se dejó tentar por los labios y la cercanía de Bella, ella acortaba la distancia. Ella humedecido sus labios y se acercó más. Edward no pudo resistirse y la besó.

El sintió la cálida bienvenida en la boca de Bella que separó un poco sus labios y él tomó suavemente el labio inferior de ella, puso un poco más de presión y sintió como ella respondía. Ella sintió la humedad de la boca de Edward y quería más, se atrevió a rozar con su lengua los labios de él. Edward al sentir el atrevido movimiento de Bella, la tomó la cintura acercandola a su cuerpo.

- Bella! - Gritó Jacob desde la escalera, venía corriendo. Edward y Bella se separaron muy a su pesar

- Bella estás bien?, tu padre sacó a Mike de la casa, nos dijo del incidente, estás bien? - Jacob estaba visiblemente preocupado y se acercó a ella ignorando completamente a Edward

- Estoy bien Jacob, no pasó nada, gracias a Edward que alejó a Mike de mi antes de que me hiciera daño - dijo Bella calmando a Jacob.

Bella pronunció su nombre, Edward, después de haberlo besado y eso se sentía como una caricia para él, le ayudó a soportar el vacío que dejó Bella al separarlos. Edward aún estaba en el cielo, sus pies aun no tocaban el suelo.

-Gracias Edward por cuidar de Bella - dijo amablemente Jacob sin mirarlo ni esperar respuesta

- Bajemos Bella, todos están preocupados por ti - le dijo Jacob a Bella y le tendió su mano, ella miró a Edward, le sonrió y bajó sin tomar la mano que Jacob le ofreció.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

Al llegar al salón ve a su padre hablando con Jasper y Emmet que había recién llegado y visto cómo tiraba a Mike por la puerta principal

- Jajaja Sr Swan es usted digno de temer! - decía Emmet McCarthy riendo de buena gana. Emmet parecía aun más alto y musculoso de la última vez el Bella lo vió el año pasado, parecía un oso

- No seas cruel tío, pobre Mike no tenias que haberlo lanzado como una pelota de fútbol, con echarle era suficiente! - decía Jasper de buen ánimo - pero estuvo genial!

- Lo golpeaste también? - preguntó Jasper

-no ese fue Edward, los encontró antes que yo, un buen derechazo no creen?- El Sr Swan hacía la mímica del golpe con Jasper y este lo bloqueaba como boxeador famosos por esa época

- le durará un buen tiempo y si se atreve a ir al baile será el hazmereír del pueblo y de eso no te preocupes que se sabrá! Como que me llamo Emmet! - decía Emmet divertido a él tampoco le agradaba Mike

- No pude evitarlo! Jajaja, nunca me cayó bien ese inútil, ya había escuchado algunas historias en el pueblo, ese chico malgastaba el dinero de su familia, al menos Jacob es un caballero - dijo el Sr Swan divertido dejando de boxear con Jasper

- Y el pretendiente secreto es un artista no es así tío? - dijo Jasper

- Prefiero un artista pobreton que un arribista dilapidador! - decía el Sr Swan mientras se trataba de estirar la espalda pues había cargado a Mike para tirarlo fuera y el chico no era delgado - En todo caso no puedo entrometerme en esas cosas, se lo prometí a mi amada esposa, pero eso no significa que no me pueda reír de ellos y castigarlos si es necesario jajaja

- Tío pero lo importante es que Bella esté bien, Mike no le hizo daño?

- No tuvo tiempo, Edward lo noqueó antes. No se podía parar del suelo!, le debo una a ese chico! - decía el Sr Swan ya entrando a la biblioteca con Emmet y Jasper

- Dónde está Bella?, quiero saludarla - dijo Emmet

- La dejé en el cuarto de dibujo con Edward, Rosalie ya debe estar con ella

Rosalie esta aquí? Emmet parecía que se le atoraban las palabras

Vino conmigo para pasar las fiestas, nos quedaremos un tiempo - dijo Jasper

Le pedí a Jacob que fuera a ver como está Bella, ella es reservada y aquí vienen!

- Hija cómo estás?

- Bien papá, gracias por poner a Mike fuera de la casa, pero parece que te divertiste - le susurro al oido al deshacer el abrazo Bella sonrió

- Bella! - dijo Emmet y la tomó por la cintura como si no pesara y daba vueltas - tanto tiempo sin verte!

- Emmet! Bajate! - Reía Bella - nos vamos a caer! - todos reian

- Está bien, está bien - Emmet la dejó en el piso y su padre la abrazaba, para evitar que cayera

- qué pasa aquí?! - decía Rosalie entrando y Emmet cayó al piso mareado, justo a los pies de Rosalie

- A sus pies alteza! - decía Emmet riendo por su tonta caída al ver a Rosalie

- es un placer verte Emmet! - dijo Rosalie aguantando la risa y tendiendo su mano para ser besada. Él se levantó de inmediato y con una reverencia beso su mano

- Bella te estaba buscando necesitamos elegir el vestido para el baile

- Con quién irás hija si ya he puesto en la calle a uno de los pretendientes.?

- Podrías ir conmigo dijo Jacob entrando

- Si me permiten la opinión, creo que debería ir con su salvador. Hay muchos Mikes de quienes defenderla - dijo Edward desde la puerta

- Pasa Edward, te debo todo mi agradecimiento y por supuesto que te permito llevar a mi hija al baile!, con ese derechazo me convenciste Jajaja - reía y besó el pelo de Bella dejándola para ir a sentarse en su sitial

- Estás de acuerdo Bella? - preguntó Jasper desde su cómodo sofá con conocimiento del plan de Rosalie

- Sí. - dijo Bella azorada mirando a Rosalie a su lado quien sonreía. Jacob no dijo nada, esta batalla estaba pérdida.

- Me he quedado sin pareja! - Decía en broma Jasper. - Edward me has dejado sin mi prima, que haré ahora? Jajaja reían con Emmet y el Sr Swan

- Mi hermana ha quedado sin pareja también puedo convencer a Alice de acompañarlo - dijo Edward sonriendo, sabía que era lo que Jasper quería. Jasper quedó helado, había dado en la debilidad de Jasper

- Eres muy ágil de mente hijo! Sólo falta que le asignemos pareja a Rosalie - dijo el Sr Swan mirando a Emmet

- Sí me lo permite Srta Rosalie, quiero pedirle que me haga el honor de acompañarme al baile de fin de año - Emmet dijo esto haciendo una reverencia a Rosalie

- Estás hablando en serio Emmet? - dijo Rosalie incrédula, Emmet era muy dado a hacer bromas

- Nunca he hablado más en serio - Emmet la miró desde su gran altura y se perdió por un instante en el mar azul y cristalino de los ojos de Rosalie

- Entonces sí. - Emmet besó la mano de Rosalie y ella le sonrió

- Parece que está todo dicho ya! Esta juventud se las arreglan solos, en mis tiempos mi madre elegía hasta con quién hablaba!. Jacob has quedado sin pareja por los acontecimientos, pero mi sobrina Jessica pretende ir al baile, tal vez podrías acompañarla. - el Sr Swan se aseguraba de que el único sobreviviente de la dupla de los pretendientes, fuera mortificado aunque sea un poco ya que su sobrina era una cabeza hueca. Pero era aceptablemente linda.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII

- Señores, la cena está servida - dijo Alice en la entrada de la biblioteca

- Gracias Alice, vamos al comedor - dijo el Sr Swan levantándose y haciendo gesto con las manos de llevarlos a todos con él

- Jasper Quédate aquí un poco - dijo el Sr Swan muy bajo al pasar a su lado. Jasper se quedó en la biblioteca sin entender. Camino al comedor se acercó a Alice

- Alice por favor, podrías ir por mis anteojos? los he olvidado en la biblioteca - dijo el Sr Swan

- Por supuesto, se los llevo al comedor enseguida - dijo ella. Cuando entró en la biblioteca se encontró con Jasper y su corazón se aceleraba, Jasper estaba en las mismas condiciones

- Por qué no haz ido aún al comedor? - preguntó Alice acercándose a él, los anteojos estaban en la mesita al lado de Jasper

- Alice yo... - Se le escapaban las ideas al verla caminar hacia el. Alice llegó a estar delante de él

-Alice, me harías el honor de acompañarme al baile de fin de año? - preguntó mientras Alice se acercaba aún más y él intentó tomarla de los hombros

- Tengo que llevarme esto - ella recogió rápidamente los anteojos de la mesita para quedar otra vez frente a él y Jasper la miró de cerca y le tocó el hombro derecho

- Por favor ven conmigo, yo... - Jasper la tenía tan cerca que no resistió tomarla de los hombros y bajar hasta mirarla a los ojos

- Está bien iré contigo, pero podrías haber sido más romántico para pedírmelo. Se que fue una confabulación con el Sr Swan y sus anteojos - Alice lo miró y sonrió mostrandole los anteojos

- Espero que mejores en el futuro y salió del cuarto - dijo Alice dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa. Jasper cayó en el sillón detrás de él. No sabia qué era lo que había hecho o dicho, estaba muy nervioso, sólo tenía conciencia de haberla invitado al baile y ella dijo que sí. Se reía solo. Cuando estuvo en condiciones de levantarse fue al comedor

- Disculpen el atraso - se sentó a la izquierda del Sr Swan al lado de Emmet

- Cómo te fue? - dijo el Sr Swan

- Bien tío, gracias - contestó avergonzado

- Por qué no está Jacob? Pregunto Jasper para pasar a otro tema

- Su padre lo necesitaba en casa urgente, mandaron un sirviente por él. Creo que Billi temía que se fuera muy tarde a casa, los caminos no están en buenas condiciones

- O se enteró de lo de Mike! Jajaja - dijo Emmet. Él Sr Swan se atragantó con la sopa y tosia y reía, se recuperó después de beber agua

- No creo... Pero que esto sirva de escarmiento para todo aquel que pretenda a mi hija y a mi sobrina - dijo mirando a Emmet y a Rosalie quien enrojecio como tomate

- Mejor hablemos de cosas más agradables, Bella pensando en el baile traje varios vetidos para ti, creo que uno te quedará pequeño, pero tengo dos más que te quedaran perfecto - decía Rosalie

- Me encantaría verlos después de cenar - dijo Bella entusiasmada

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente

- Emmet está nevando otra vez, será mejor que te quedes con nosotros esta noche, tus padres ya deben darlo por echo, saben que no te dejaré salir en éstas condiciones de clima. Yo ya me voy a dormir, he hecho mucho ejercicio por hoy. - dijo el Sr Swan al terminar la cena

- Buenas noches Bella, Rosalie - las besó en la frente y subió a su habitación

- jugamos poker Jasper? - dijo Emmet caminando hacia la biblioteca

- Sólo si trajiste dinero para perder - dijo Jasper

- Bella vamos a mi habitación para ver los vestidos - dijo Rosalie mirando a Emmet, él debería haberla seguido a ella para hablar, en vez de irse a jugar poker

- Ve mientras prima, voy a avisar a Sue para que prepare una habitación para Emmet - Bella se fue hacia la cocina

- Sue?! Hola! Que bueno verte recuperada! - decía Bella abrazandola, la quería mucho

- Gracias mi niña, que haces por aquí?

- Emmet va a quedarse y... - Sue la interrumpió

- Alice fue más rápida que y con Edward están arriba preparando la habitación verde- dijo Sue

- Gracias Sue! - Bella fue directamente a la habitación verde, se preocupó de no ser vista.

En la puerta, miró hacia adentro y vió a Alice contando que Jasper la invitó al baile. Dijo que tal vez no podría ir porque su vestido de baile estaba muy viejo y entonces Bella entró

- Hola Alice!, espero que no te moleste si te regalo uno de los míos, podemos ajustarlo, pero por favor no dejes a mi primo solo! Él es muy bueno - Bella miraba la habitación y no veía a Edward

- Está bien Bella, dejaré en tus manos lo del vestido, voy por toallas y regreso - Alice se veía muy apresurada en salir de allí

- Y yo, soy bueno también? - dijo Edward con voz encantadoramente suave. Estaba detrás de ella y la hizo saltar del susto

- Edward. - dijo Bella muy bajo. Sintió que sus mejillas ruborizarse, olvidó hasta respirar, cuando sintió la risa de Edward se volteó y lo miró

- Me asustaste! No te rías! Y no, no eres bueno si me asustas así! - ella se tomaba el escote y tomó el colgante como acto reflejo

- No quiero asustarte.- Edward tomó las manos de Bella y las besó

- Edward, Alice puede entrar y nos verá - Bella estaba en las nubes pero aun conservaba algo de sentido común y no era aceptable que estuviera a solas con Edward y menos aún el beso de la tarde. A pesar de eso, ella lo había buscado, necesitaba al menos verlo antes de dormir, saber que no había sido su imaginación el beso que le dio. Él era más importante para ella y necesitaba verlo

- No lo hará, tranquila - dijo y le tomó el colgante de las manos.

- "Por siempre tuyo, con amor, Edward Cullen" - leyó con voz aterciopelada, Bella sentía que sus piernas no la sostenían. Cerró los ojos para reponerse, pero él le tomó la barbilla y le levantó la cara para mirarla

- No lo olvides nunca Bella, seré por siempre tuyo, te amaré por siempre, sin importar nada más - dijo él mirándola fijamente, ella dejó de respirar por un instante, luego se recuperó y lo miró. Estaba tan cerca, sentía el calor de su respiración y él también tenía las mejillas enrojecidas. Parecía un ángel. Ella no se atrevía a tocarlo

- Edward yo... - tenía que intentar decir algo, pero no pudo. Bella seguía deslumbrada por él.

- Lo sé Bella, tu no me amas. No tienes que decirlo, no tienes que responder, sólo dame tiempo para conquistar tu corazón - al decir esto Edward se veía triste, evitando la mirada de ella.

- No es eso, no quiero que creas que no siento algo por ti, por favor no pienses eso... - ella no soportaba ver tristeza en su rostro. Quería hacerlo sentir tan bien, como ella se sentía. Bella tenía noción de cuánto pudo haber sufrido él durante estos años y jamás se perdonaría hacerlo sufrir ahora

- Qué sientes por mi Bella? - preguntó Edward, mirándola esperanzado y luego cerró los ojos, esperando el dolor del rechazo. Porque esa era la más importante de las respuestas que necesitaba y cuándo se escuchó preguntarlo, deseó no haberlo hecho. Ahora ella diría que le tenía aprecio y que todo iba muy rápido y... el dolor no se iría

- Te quiero Edward. - dijo ella acariciando el rostro de Edward, su toque lo trajo de regreso desde la incertidumbre y él abrió los ojos que brillaban de felicidad

- Sé que es muy pronto, que todo ha sido muy rápido, pero creo que te he querido desde siempre. Desde el día de la huida al árbol. Luego me ignoraste por años y me dolió tanto que mi corazón decidió olvidarte. Pero ahora estás aquí - dijo Bella tranquilamente. mirando en los ojos de Edward

- Te amo Bella - se acercó a ella para besarla, pero entró Alice haciendo mucho ruido, hablaba con Rosalie

- No he visto a la Srta Isabella, debe estar en su cuarto - dijo muy alto. Edward tomó a Bella y la escondió tras las cortinas

- Edward has visto a mi prima? - preguntó Rosalie

- Debería estar en su habitación ya es tarde - dijo Edward atizando el fuego de la chimenea, dándole la espalda a Rosalie.

- Gracias iré a buscarla entonces. Alice, podrías ir conmigo a mi habitación, tengo que probarte un vestido - dijo Rosalie

- Encantada!, vamos! - dijo Alice sacando a Rosalie

- Bella, ven aquí, no te rías! - la llamó Edward

- Casi nos han pillado! Y tu te ríes. - Edward ahora reía con ella y le tomó una mano para sacarla del escondite

- Edward, Rosalie lo sabe todo, no tenemos que escondernos de ella y sospecho que Jasper también, ellos están felices por mi - dijo Bella calmando a Edward.

- Es mejor que no nos vean basándonos - dijo Edward sosteniendola de los brazos muy cerca de él

- No estábamos basándonos! - dijo Bella

Edward le tomó la barbilla y se acercó lentamente y besó sus labios, un pequeño roce y luego un poco más de presión. Bella Acarició su cabello que tanto le gustaba y lo acercó más a ella. Él respondió intensificando el beso, se separaron unos centímetros para respirar y ambos sonrieron pero no se soltaron, Edward la tenía de la cintura. Él apoyaba su frente en la de ella

- Decías? - dijo Edward sonriendo. Bella le Acarició la mejilla izquierda y el mentón con su mano derecha y él cerró los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias tan suaves

- Debo decir algo... besas de maravilla! - dijo Bella mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior

- Que bueno que te guste, nunca antes había besado - dijo Edward y volvió a besarla ahora un poco más profundo, tomó el labio inferior de ella y luego lo rozó con su lengua como ella lo hizo antes. Luego alejó de sus labios y ella que lo miró sin comprender

- Bella, no deberías dejar que te bese...- dijo Edward separándose de ella lentamente como si le doliera físicamente la separación

- No te entiendo, acaso no te gusta? No tengo experiencia lo sé pero... - Bella no sabía que le había pasado a Edward

- Me gusta demasiado Bella, ese es el problema. Jamás sentí algo cómo esto y bueno es muy fuerte la sensación... son cosas que bueno yo... - Edward no sabía cómo explicarse, era algo incomodo de decir

- No me volverás a besar? - Bella no entendía y se estaba asustando

- Bella, te amo y te volveré a besar cuando quieras, es sólo que a veces puede ser muy intenso como ahora y debemos parar por un momento. Sé que no entiendes éstas cosas, yo recién las estoy sintiendo - decía Edward alejándose pero manteniendo una mano de Bella entre las suyas. Estaba su cara estaba roja y sudaba tratando de explicarse

- Está bien, haremos lo que tu digas. Cuando tengamos más tiempo me lo explicas mejor. Ahora debo ir con Rosalie y Alice. - dijo Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla y salió hacia la habitación de Rosalie

- Bella! Te estábamos esperando! Mira este será el vestido de Alice para el baile, dice que combina con sus zapatos nuevos, creo que le quedará bien

- Ahora si Rosalie, estos son mis zapatos nuevos, mi padre me los regaló - decía Alice entrando a la habitación y sacando algo una caja, eran lindos pero Bella solo podía pensar en los besos de Edward

- Bella mira que linda se ve Alice con el vestido azul - Rosalie estaba encantada

- Se ve precioso con mis zapatos! - decía Alice

- Bella pruebate estos para que elijas el que más te guste, yo elegí uno en rosa pálido - dijo Rosalie

- Es tarde chicas, creo que me iré a dormir - dijo Bella y ambas la miraron extrañada fue ahí que se percataron de su cabello despeinado, lo rojo de su cara, los labios un poco hinchados y Alice vió el colgante

- Bella! - casi gritaron

- Ven aquí y cuéntanos todo! - decía Rosalie invitandola a sentarse a su lado en la cama

- Alice, por favor no cuentes nada de esto a tu hermano, te lo suplico! - Bella estaba más roja aun.

- No diré nada. - dijo Alice haciendo un gesto de cerrar la boca.

- Edward me besó! Ahhh que bien se siente decirlo - Bella se dejó caer en la cama

- Ah! ! - ahogaron un grito sus confidentes.

- Te gustó? - preguntó Rosalie inquieta

- Lo amas? - preguntó Alice ansiosa

- Me encantó, siento que estoy flotando... - Bella miraba hacia arriba y jugaba lanzando un pañuelo al aire

- Lo amas? - preguntó otra vez Alice más ansiosa aun

- Es muy pronto para eso Alice, deben tratarse un poco más primero... - dijo Rosalie

- No lo sé Alice, no estoy segura, pero sí lo quiero y no dejo de pensar en él! - Bella se sentó en la cama

- Él te ama con todo su corazón! Te hará muy feliz! - Alice daba saltitos de felicidad

- Bella, pero y el beso?! Cómo fue?! - Rosalie quería detalles

- Bueno han sido tres besos hoy, el primero cuando me salvó de Mike y otros dos ahora. - Bella recordaba mirando el pañuelo de seda blanco que tenía en sus manos.

- De verdad Edward se ha tomado esto muy en serio! - dijo Alice y Bella la miró confusa

- Se supone que no debo decir nada! - Alice levantó las manos

- Alice debes decirnos todo lo que sepas! - la urgio Rosalie

- Por favor Alice! - decía Bella ansiosa

- Está bien y solo porque veo en tu cara que quieres de verdad a mi hermano - Alice dijo mirando a Bella

- La noche de navidad, cuando descubriste una carta y el colgante que llevas puesto, mi hermano pensó que lo había perdido todo, hasta sus esperanzas, fue muy triste. En la mañana me lo confesó todo y le di ánimos para que intentara conquistarte y me dijo que daría su mejor esfuerzo y así lo ha hecho!, debe estar tan feliz ahora! - dijo Alice

- Entonces tenemos enamorados en casa.! - decía Rosalie

- Creo que no soy la única! - Bella miró a Rosalie

- Emmet me invitó al baile por cortesía, no creo que haya nada más! - Rosalie estaba azorada

- Yo nunca lo había visto hacer algo en serio y tenía cara de decir la verdad cuando te invitó - dijo Bella convencida

- Hacen una linda pareja y el te mira muchísimo! Le gustas! - decía Alice con una sonrisa pícara

- Y tu le gustas a mi hermano! - decía Rosalie para vengarse de Alice mirándola y riendo

- Jasper me pidió que lo acompañara al baile y le dije que sí, aunque su solicitud fue muy poco romántica - dijo Alice levantando su barbilla y luego rompió a reír

- Jasper es muy romántico, dale tiempo! - decía Rosalie - eres muy simpática Alice, me encantaría que todo saliera bien entre ustedes - Rosalie se levantó y abrazó a Alice

- Rosalie recuerda que no tengo una dote, no sé si... - Alice se entristeció

- Alice por favor! Jasper heredará mucho dinero, no necesita nada de eso! - decía Rosalie tranquilizando a Alice

- Edward tampoco tiene una herencia... - dijo Alice aun triste

- Sí hay algo que no me preocupa es el dinero Alice, heredare todo lo de mi padre, no necesito más que su amor! - decía Bella sinceramente

- Emmet si tiene fortuna - dijo Alice soltándose de Rosalie

- Lo único que necesito es amor! - casi gritó Rosalie y todas rieron. Esa noche se quedaron conversando hasta que se durmieron en la habitación de Rosalie.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

Diciembre 27

Bella caminaba hacia su habitación en busca de sus guantes, saldrían al pueblo con Rosalie Jasper y Emmet.

Entró y cerró la puerta. Escuchó un ruido tras ella de llave en la puerta, era Edward detrás de ella

- Buenos días Bella - dijo mirándola y se acercó lentamente

- Edward qué estás haciendo aquí? - Preguntó Bella curiosa y sin pensar en lo incorrecto de la situación

- Sólo quería decirte buenos días - la abrazó y acarició su cabello, respiró hondo impregnado su memoria con su aroma. Acarició su cabello y besó su frente. Ella buscó refugio y se apoyó en su hombro izquierdo y se acercó al cuello donde sintió el aroma de Edward que la hizo recordar sus encuentros anteriores... las mejillas le ardían y el corazón le latía muy rápido. Sentía la necesidad de estar más cerca de él y sentir el calor de su piel, sin darse cuenta lo besó en el cuello con suaves y húmedos besos, subiendo hasta en ángulo de la mandíbula y dejó ahí un pequeño mordisco que no pudo contener y que hizo gemir muy bajo a Edward. Bella Tenía su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de él y pudo sentir el latido acelerado de su corazón. La respiración de él se agitaba con cada beso que ella le daba cada vez más cerca de su boca, la que él se negaba a entregar.

- Bella detente - dijo Edward con un hilo de voz, estaba visiblemente afectado por la cercanía de Bella, que no se detenía, parecía no escucharlo. Él la apartó suavemente y ella lo miró azorada y confundida

- Hice algo mal? - preguntó Bella realmente preocupada, lo vió con las mejillas más rojas que nunca, los ojos brillaban cómo nunca antes

- No te gustó? - volvió a preguntar ya asustada

- Me ha encantado Bella... - dijo Edward en voz encantadoramente baja

- entonces... - dijo Bella

- No deberíamos hacer esto, es, es complicado... - dijo Edward sin poder encontrar las palabras en su mente

- Oh! - dijo Bella y pareció comprender que no era muy correcto haberlo besado así, Edward tenía expresión de sufrimiento y Bella lo entendió claramente

- Lo lamento Edward, no quise incomodarte - Bella lo miró de frente y acarició su mejilla

- No es eso, yo... solo me ha tomado por sorpresa. - Edward estaba más calmado y besó las manos de Bella

- Hoy iremos al pueblo a comprar lazos para Rosalie, no te veré hasta la noche - dijo Bella triste

- Entonces tendré que besarte ahora - decía acercándose a la boca de Bella

La besó suavemente en los labios, tomó su labio inferior y lo rozó con la lengua tal cómo ella lo había hecho y despertado sensaciones nuevas en él. Parecía una venganza dulce y cálida.

Ella respondió separando levemente sus labios y dándole espacio al paso de Edward a su boca, el tomó la oportunidad sin pensarlo y sintió la misma urgencia de hace un momento, pero Bella no lo dejó escapar, había tomado su cabello y lo atraía hacia ella. Entonces él la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más.

- Bella! Estamos listas para salir - dijo Rosalie afuera de la puerta que Edward había cerrado con llave. Ambos agradecieron eso. Se soltaron y Bella se sintió mareada, se apoyó en la puerta de espaldas

- voy enseguida! - dijo Bella mirando a Edward que se escondía tras los gruesos cortinajes de su habitación y no pudo evitar sonreír

- te espero abajo los chicos ya están en el auto - se oían los pasos de Rosalie alejándose

- Edward sal de ahí!, nadie entrará están abajo y debería irme también - dijo Bella sonriendo y caminando hacia su tocador para buscar los guantes

- Entonces será hasta la noche Bella - dijo mirándola desde lejos

- No salgas ahora! Podrían verte!, espera a que me vaya. - dijo Bella tomando la mano de él para evitar que abriera la puerta

- Hasta la noche entonces Edward - dijo Bella quitando la llave y tomando la manija de la puerta, cuando Edward le tomó la mano para detenerla. Ella lo miró extrañada y el se le acercó en un elegante movimiento la tomó de la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. La bajó enseguida.

- Es usted libre Srta Swan - hizo una reverencia y abrió la puerta despacio - deberías arreglar tu cabello - dijo cerrando la puerta. Bella se miró en el espejo del pasillo y vió su desordenada apariencia mejillas rojas y labios levemente hinchados y rojos. Se arreglo el cabello rápidamente, lo demás no tenía arreglo, bajó casi corriendo la escalera, culparía al ejercicio del rubor en su cara.

Llegó hasta el auto y Jasper le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Emmet iría con Rosalie en asiento del pasajero, Emmet había ganado anoche en poker el conducir el auto al pueblo hoy, pero al ver a Rosalie tan hermosa le cedió el puesto a Jasper, no perdería ahora la oportunidad que se perdió hace años. Aunque Rosalie ya no se interesara en él, haría todo lo posible por conseguir su amor.

Estuvieron todo el día en el pueblo, se divirtieron, las chicas compraron lazos para el pelo y algunas chucherías, de regreso de detuvieron en el lago cercano para patinar en hielo, menos Bella, quien prefirió mirarlos. Jasper la acompañó mientras Emmet y Rosalie danzaban por el agua congelada, reian y se miraban como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y fueran unos adolescentes aun.

- Creo que Emmet esta flechado por Rosalie – Dijo Bella mirándolos reir

- De eso puedes estar segura – Jasper la miró cómplice

- Tu sabes algo Jasper! Cuéntame! - Urgió Bella

- Se supone que no debo decir nada!. Eso creo, Emmet no especificó, pero creo que estoy perdido – Jasper levanto las manos en signo de rendición.

- Emmet supo que estaríamos aquí por su padre y por eso regresó antes, terminó sus estudios el semestre pasado y se quedó haciendo negocios para su padre, los finiquitó hace unos días e iba a volver después del año nuevo, tenía varias invitaciones de familias de alcurnia...

- Eso no es lo que me interesa! Cuéntame lo de Rosalie! - Bella lo urgía, se estaba haciendo tarde y tendrían que regresar a casa pronto.

- A él le encanta Rosalie desde hace mucho, me pidió permiso para cortejarla y …

- En serio?- Bella casi gritó de gusto

- Bella cálmate, le dije que tendría que pedírselo a tu padre – Dijo Jasper intentando calmar a Bella

- Por qué le dijiste que tenía que pedírselo a mi padre? - Preguntó Bella curiosa – Según entiendo tu puedes darle ese permiso

- Emmet me había ganado en el poker mas de veinte dolares!, tenía que vengarme! Y quien mejor que tu padre para eso? - Jasper parecía muy divertido

- Jasper No!, a Rosalie le gusta Emmet! - Dijo Bella reprendiendo a su primo

- No te preocupes, las intenciones de Emmet son muy serias, no creo que tu padre pueda hacerlo desistir – Jasper alejándose de Bella para empezar a correr hacia el auto. Bella corrió al auto y cayó lastimándose una mano con la corteza del árbol donde trató de afirmarse, le dejo un corte en la palma izquierda no muy profundo, pero sangraba bastante. Jasper fue de inmediato en su ayuda

- Bella, estas bien? - la levantó del suelo y la subió al auto.

Jasper recordó que ella siempre que veía sangre se desmayaba. Pero no era consuelo, no sabía que tan dañada estaba. Le saco el guante de la mano izquierda para ver la herida, no parecía muy grande pero sangraba mucho, Rosalie los vio correr y advirtió a Emmet. Se dirigieron al auto para ayudar

- Jasper qué le pasó? - Dijo Rosalie mientras entraba al auto para ver a Bella

- Corríamos hacia aquí y creo que se cayó, se apoyó en ese árbol y una rama le hirió la mano al apoyarse, vio la sangre y creo que por eso se desmayó – Dijo Jasper dándole a su hermana el espacio para revisar a Bella

- Yo iré aquí con ella, ustedes adelante, vamos a la casa rápido! - Dijo Rosalie aun con los patines de hielo puestos

Edward estaba preocupado, sentía que algo no estaba bien, ya se estaba acercando el crepúsculo y aún no habían regresado.

Llegaron a la casa en unos minutos, estaban cerca. Al oírse el motor del auto, Edward no pudo evitar correr hasta la entrada. Su angustia fue mayor cuando no vio por los cristales a Bella, todo se volvió en cámara lenta, vio bajar a Emmet y Jasper yendo hacia el asiento de atrás para abrir la puerta y vio a Bella tendida en el asiento y Rosalie ayudando a Emmet a llevarla en brazos

- Bella! - Gritó Edward tomando el hombro de Emmet quien lo miró extrañado

- Emmet deja que Edward la lleve! - Dijo Rosalie

- Edward ella esta bien solo se desmayó porque se cayo y vio su sangre, estará bien...

- Bella esta sangrando!. Bella, por favor no me hagas esto, por favor, despierta mi amor... - Decía mientras corría por el salón con ella en brazos para llevarla a su habitación. El Sr Swan lo escuchó y lo siguió.

Edward puso a Bella sobre la cama y se arrodilló a su lado, retiro el pañuelo que cubría la herida de la mano izquierda que estaba sangrando.

- Sangre! - Edward examinó la herida aun abierta, ella odiaba el olor de la sangre, lo arrojó lejos y puso su pañuelo limpio en la herida

- No tiene más heridas, la revise en el camino y Jasper la vio caer, se afirmó de un árbol y e hirió la mano, va a estar bien Edward – Le dijo Rosalie tocando su hombro para calmarlo

- Aquí traje agua y vendas, ayúdame a acomodarla un poco más en la cama Edward – le dijo Alice acomodando a Bella y arropándola

- Edward... - Dijo Bella en voz baja, estaba despertando por fin.

- Estoy aquí Bella. No me iré de tu lado, despierta por favor – Seguía de rodillas y le hablaba suavemente. - Voy a limpiar la herida, ayúdame, dame el agua y las vendas - Alice comenzó a limpiar la herida de Bella, resultó ser más pequeña de lo que se creía, no necesitaría puntos de sutura. La limpió bien y vendó su mano. Edward estuvo asistiéndola durante todo el proceso, esperando que ella despertara completamente

-Ayyy – Dijo Bella ya despierta por el estimulo de dolor de la curación de Alice

- Bella – Edward se acercó más a ella y le acomodó el cabello, vio que el color le volvía al rostro y que le sonreía

- Me asustaste – Dijo Edward tomando su barbilla y mirando su cara más detenidamente

- Qué? por qué están todos aquí ?! - Bella trató de sentarse al ver a sus primos, a su padre y a Alice en la habitación, estaba Edward con ella y todos! Se puso roja de la vergüenza acaso ellos sabían que Edward y yo nos besamos?...

Al ver esa reacción en Bella, Edward tuvo sus mismas preocupaciones, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaban en la habitación, hasta ahora que ya era muy tarde.

- Hija, te caíste en el lago te apoyaste en un árbol y te hiciste esa herida con una rama, por supuesto te desmayaste y tus primos te trajeron de regreso, Edward te cargó desde el auto hasta aquí y Alice te ha curado la mano, ya no sangra y sí, ya tiramos a la basura todo lo que tuviera olor a sangre – Dijo el Sr Swan desde los pies de la cama.

- Entiendo papá y lamento mucho haberlos asustado. Discúlpenme – Dijo Bella azorada

- No te preocupes prima, ya Rosalie me ha regañado por ti, por haberte hecho correr al auto persiguiéndome, dile por favor que no hice nada malo o no me dejará en paz – decía Jasper bromeando

- Jasper es inocente – Dijo Bella tranquila mirando a Rosalie – Me caí en la nieve me apoye y bueno el resto es evidente... Lamento mucho haberlos preocupado

- No tienes que disculparte Bella, solo importa que ya estas bien – Le dijo Edward ayudándola a mirarse la mano vendada y sentarse en la cama

- Deberías comer algo Bella, has perdido mucha sangre – Dijo Emmet y todos lo miraron – Es una broma! no deben haber sido mas de dos litros de sangre! Ayyy – Rosalie lo golpeó en la cabeza

Todos rieron Emmet siempre tenia algo inapropiadamente gracioso para decir en esas situaciones.

- En serio debería comer, tengo hambre! - Dijo Bella dejando de reír y tomándose el estomago con su mano sana

- Es la hora de la cena, de hecho deben estar por servirla – Dijo Alice

- Es mejor que te suba la cena, no quiero que te desmayes otra vez Bella – Decía Edward en tono protector y que no daba lugar a replicas

- Hazle caso hija, nosotros vamos a ir a cenar y él te traerá la cena aquí. Vamos chicos a comer! Dejémosla en paz, caminen... - los sacó a todos de la habitación menos a Edward.

- Estás bien tío? - Jasper había notado que el Sr Swan estaba muy callado, algo triste.

- Todo lo bien que puede estar un padre cuando su hija ha encontrado lo que su madre quería- Dijo esto con algo de tristeza en la voz

- No entiendo tío – Dijo Jasper confundido, normalmente su tío era muy claro para expresarse

- No te desgastes en entender a un viejo, ya tendrás tus hijas para entenderme. Ahora vamos a cenar – entraron al comedor, estaba la mesa puesta para la familia.

- Esperen un poco chicos, no se sienten aún. Voy a la cocina – Dijo el Sr Swan

- Sue, por favor podrías poner los lugares de Alice y Carlise en la mesa? desde hoy comeremos siempre todos juntos. También por favor, prepara una bandeja para Bella y Edward, ellos cenaran arriba -

- Por supuesto Sr Swan, en seguida – Sue fue de inmediato a poner los lugares en la mesa y envió a Embry a avisar a Carlise para que fuera a cenar al comedor, él estaba en su habitación

- Ya jóvenes aún!, entonces, Jasper a mi derecha Rosalie a mi izquierda, Emmet al lado de Rosalie, cuidado no te vaya a atacar con el tenedor! – Decía el Sr Swan, se sentaron y llegaron Carlise y Alice

- Sr Swan, en qué puedo servirle? - Dijo Carlise

- Carlise! Ya deja de llamarme así, soy Charlie!, como si fuera una ocasión formal, estamos en casa y de hoy en adelante tu y tu familia sentarán a la mesa con nosotros, no se por qué no lo hicimos antes, si es tan agradable la compañía!, no es cierto Jasper? - Dijo el Sr Swan tomando a todos por sorpresa, sobretodo a Jasper, que estaba muy feliz con la decisión de su tío.

- Por supuesto, Alice ven por aquí, déjame ayudarte – Jasper se aseguró de dejarla a su lado en la cena.

- Toma asiento Carlise, hemos quedado lejos, pero cómo desarmar ahora a las parejas, mejor hablamos mas alto jajajaja – Dijo riendo realmente contento, mientras los chicos reían incómodos

- Te agradezco la deferencia Charlie, pero a qué se debe? - Preguntó Carlise realmente intrigado

- Estamos en un pueblo lo suficientemente aislado como para mantenernos alejados de nuestros amigos no crees?, Salud por los buenos amigos! - El Sr Swan levanto su copa y todos lo siguieron, no entendían qué había pasado, solo se quedaron felices por la noticia del cambio

- Salud!- Dijo Carlise animado, contento y aun algo intrigado por esta decisión, pero su amigo y patrón Charlie Swan era una persona difícil de descifrar, pero muy buena. Alguna razón debía haber y el tiempo se la diría a él, siempre había sido así.

La cena fue una de las más agradables en años en la mansión, todos estaban felices. Al terminar de cenar El Sr Swan invitó a tomar un trago a Carlise

- Vamos a tomar un trago a la biblioteca Carlise, que estos jovencitos tienen mucho de que conversar en el cuarto de dibujo no es así Emmet?

- Eh que dice? - no había escuchado nada, estaba mirando embobado a Rosalie reír por una broma de Jasper

- Ves Carlise, tienen muchas cosas de que conversar jajaja – reía de buena gana – No se queden hasta tarde niños.

- Vamos Charlie Dijo Carlise y entraron a la biblioteca

- Quieres un coñac o un whisky? - Pregunto el Sr Swan

- Coñac – Dijo Carlise

– Charlie, tu sabes que siempre he respetado mucho tus decisiones pero por qué has tomado esta última?. Sabes que nunca fue un tema que cenáramos en distintas mesas

- Eres un ciego si no lo ves Carlise, lamento decírtelo – Dijo El Sr Swan con aire de autosuficiencia

- No ver qué? - Preguntó Carlise

- A tu hijo Carlise – Le dio una pista el Sr Swan

- Qué pasa con Edward? - Dijo Carlise, aun sin comprender nada

- Esta enamorado de Bella – Dijo seguido de una larga exhalación, un poco triste aun. Carlise se acomodó en su silla, un recuerdo importante apareció en su mente

- Una de las ultimas cosas que me dijo Esme... Ella me pidió que no dejara la mansión, porque Edward no soportaría dejar de vivir aquí – nunca realmente se lo pregunte a él, pero ahora entiendo, Esme debe haberlo notado, no sé cómo nunca me había puesto a pensar en esa posibilidad

- No te sientas tan tonto, yo tampoco me habría dado cuenta, si no lo hubiera visto correr por las escaleras con mi hija en sus brazos y cómo la miraba mientras Alice le curaba la mano. Tu sabes se desmaya con la sangre igual que...

- René – Lo interrumpió Carlise

- Él la cuida, tal como yo lo hice con ella... Creo que pronto seremos consuegros Carlise, es por eso que es lo mejor que compartamos como la familia que somos, que siempre hemos sido no crees? - decía bebiendo un trago de coñac

- Me dejas sorprendido Charlie, incluso me siento un mal padre por no haberlo sabido antes, podría haber hecho de Edward un hombre con estudios, pero el jamas se quiso ir de aquí, créeme que lo intenté, al igual que Alice...

- No se necesita ir a la universidad para manejar las tierras, todo lo que necesita lo va a aprender de ti – Dijo mirando a su amigo

- Hablas como si ya te hubiéramos pedido la mano de Bella, no sabemos que va a pasar. Y si ella no lo quiere? - Decía Carlise

- Ella lo quiere, créeme – Dijo sirviéndose otra copa - nunca pensé en el tipo de hombre que mi hija elegiría, pero creo con sinceridad que de todos, Edward es el mejor.

- Me honras al decir eso – Dijo Carlise sinceramente, puesto que sabía que Bella era el gran tesoro de su padre

- Solo te pido amigo que esto quede entre nosotros, no quiero que afectemos sus decisiones ni sus tiempos – Dijo El Sr Swan

- Tienes mi palabra, no diré nada – Carlise estaba muy feliz y sabía que Esme también lo estaría

- No crees que hayan sido ellas las que lo planearon todo así Carlise? - Dijo mirando el cuadro de su René

- No tengo ninguna duda – Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Carlise se levanto, ya era hora de irse, habían sido muchas noticias por esta noche.

- Nos vemos mañana amigo y ah una ultima cosa, y no porque yo quiera que todos sufran como yo, pero Jasper está enamorándose de Alice – Dijo el Sr Swan y Carlise quedo boquiabierto

- Qué?... - Carlise no pudo decir nada más

- Jajajajaja ahí tienes lo tuyo, para que lo pienses... - El Sr Swan se aclaró la garganta y continuó – No se si te interesa pero Jasper y Rosalie vinieron para quedarse, yo iba a dejarle la administración del patrimonio de Bella a Jasper, pero no será necesario, de todas maneras se quedarán sus padres harán inversiones en el pueblo y en las madereras, procesaremos maderas en un tiempo. Carlise seguía mudo

- Ya reacciona, pareces una estatua! - golpeó la espalda de Carlise y este pareció volver a respirar

- Osea se quedaran y nuestras hijas no se irían a ninguna parte?. Hipoteticamente hablando, si se cumple todo lo que dices y ellas se casan... - Dijo aliviado Carlise

- Por supuesto, acaso crees que Ellas iban a dejar algo al azar? - Dijo Charlie mostrándole el cuadro de Rene, también se refería a Esme

- Por supuesto que no habrían dejado nada ni al azar ni en nuestras manos... – Dijo Carlise sonriendo

- Buenas noches consuegro – Dijo Charlie y abrazó animadamente a Carlise.

- Buenas noches.- Dijo Carlise aún impactado

El Sr Swan se sentó en su sitial, frente al cuadro de René y recordó lo vivido más temprano, había visto una de las mas lindas escenas de amor, le recordó a su fallecida René, quien le temía a la sangre tanto como Bella, también se desmayaba y él cuidaba de ella, tal como Edward cuidaba ahora de Bella.

Se emocionó con el gran amor que le tenía ese chico a su hija, se vio reflejado en él, así que no tuvo corazón para si quiera pensar en hacerlo sufrir como a los otros pretendiente. "Edward es diferente, parecía dispuesto a dar la vida por Bella sin dudarlo un segundo". En realidad, si lo pensaba bien, él lo había sabido desde hace mucho, la Srta Denali se lo había comentado, él por supuesto, tomó con calma las aseveraciones de ella y comenzó a observar las acciones y actitudes de Edward, lo hizo por mucho tiempo hasta convencerse de que él ni siquiera notaba a Bella. Ahora tantos años después y atando cabos sueltos... Denali le había dicho que habló con Esme, para asegurarle que ese tipo de comportamiento no sería tolerado y seguramente ella podría haber persuadido a su hijo. "Pobre Edward, todos estos años enamorado de Bella y manteniéndose alejado de ella siempre. Sin duda este chico es especial... la defendió de Newton poniéndose en riesgo, yo mismo podía no haberle creído o los padres del chico exigir que Edward se fuera de aquí.

"Sin duda, ha llegado el hombre que ha de quitármela para siempre. Tal y como debía ser, tu lo sabías mi amada René, por eso me hiciste jurar que ella sería libre de escoger"... levantó su copa como brindando con el cuadro de su esposa que lo miraba desde la pared. Bebió su coñac y se secó una lágrima, era definitivo, Edward era para su hija, lo que él había sido para René.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

Edward se quedó a solas con Bella cuando el Sr Swan sacó a todos de la habitación y le pidió a él que le llevara la cena. Lo que lo sorprendió fue que Sue tenía la indicación del Sr Swan de que él cenaría con Bella por lo que le entregó la bandeja para dos. Se sentía feliz por tener unos minutos con ella.

- Bella, te duele mucho? - Dijo Edward entrando a la habitación con la bandeja

- Depende... - Respondió risueña mirándolo fijamente, realmente era un sueño, pensaba "Isabella Mary, cómo has podido pasar por alto durante todos estos años a este hombre tan guapo", le gustaba todo de él, desde sus ojos, hasta su manera de caminar.

- De qué depende? - pregunto él dejando la bandeja en la mesa y preparando todo para llevarla a cenar ahí

- de si estás conmigo – Contesto coqueta

- Cómo? . Él la miró y sonrió de lado

- Si estás conmigo ni siquiera lo siento, digamos que algo me distrae – Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior suavemente

- Te sientes bien como para caminar hasta aquí? O quieres que te tome en mis brazos como te traje hasta aquí – decia mientras se acercaba a la cama

- Puedo caminar perfectamente – El tomaba su mano derecha para ayudarle a ponerse de pie – pero ya que me lo ofreces, prefiero que me lleves en tus brazos - dijo Bella sonriendo y muy feliz de estar en sus brazos, esta vez conciente

- Sus deseos son ordenes – La tomo en sus fuertes brazos sin dificultad alguna. Ahora se sentía feliz de cargarla. La bajó y cuando ella puso los pies en el piso, le hizo otra petición

- Bésame - El la miró le dio una hermosa sonrisa y le tomo la barbilla, le acomodo el cabello y la beso presionando más con sus labios y comenzó a moverlos suavemente sobre los de ella, eran sensaciones muy placenteras, ir despacio besandola y abrazarla, lo mejor era sentir las reacciones de ella, abrazandose a él, tocando la piel de su cuello mientras la besaba, acariciando su cabello, sin duda era lo mejor del mundo, ahora entendia por que se supone que esas actividades estaban prohibidas. Sus instintos le pedían más cercanía y sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirse a lo Bella quisiera de él. Sería una tarea difícil mantenerse dentro de los límites aceptables.

- Bella, debes comer y yo debería irme - dijo Edward alejándose un poco para respirar y recobrar la compostura

- No quiero que te vayas! - dijo Bella aun abrazandose al cuello de Edward

- créeme que quisiera quedarme, pero no debo, no es correcto, no... - Bella lo interrumpió con un beso fugaz

- Bella no... - dijo Edward y Bella estaba confusa

- Yo quiero estar siempre contigo, quiero besarte cada vez que estamos juntos, es que tu no quieres? - dijo Bella

- créeme que sí lo quiero, pero... - Edward se veía incomodo

- Pero qué? - preguntó Bella, no se daría por vencida

- Bella, no sé cómo explicarme, pero... - dijo Edward

- puedes decirme lo que sea, yo te quiero... - Bella lo interrumpió

- bien - dijo Edward exhalando - te lo diré, es complicado porque cuando te beso y te abrazo, mi mente y mi cuerpo, piden más cercanía contigo, cada vez quiero un poco más, un abrazo más cerca un beso más intenso y... - Se aclaró la garganta - Quiero, necesito tocar tu piel y no me refiero a tus manos... y es muy difícil contenerme, no tengo la fuerza suficiente, no es correcto lo que quiero y tu debes detenerme. - terminó de decir Edward sudando

- Osea, tu quieres lo mismo que yo... - dijo Bella

- Tu también quieres? - preguntó Edward incrédulo

- Sí... Sé que se debe estar casada para hacerlo, pero no puedo evitarlo, Te amo Edward y quiero estar contigo de todas las formas posibles - dijo Bella.

Ella le había dicho que lo amaba y que quería estar con él, de todas las formas posibles y eso incluía... Se sintió feliz pero ahora sería aún más difícil mantener los límites.

- Te amo Bella - Se acercó y le dio un casto beso en los labios - Creo que deberíamos esperar, es lo correcto

- Será difícil... ahora entiendo la utilidad de los chaperones - Bella reía

- Edward esto siempre es así? Se siente tan fuerte la atracción y la urgencia de estar cada vez más cerca, me duele separarme de ti - dijo Bella

- A mi también me duele. Sólo que tengo más experiencia en ese dolor. Te he amado desde la distancia durante años, he pasado meses desesperado por hablarte, por decirte "buenos días" y que notaras mi presencia, simplemente que me vieras. Sé que era algo egoísta, pero quería que me miraras aunque fuera una vez... - Edward recordaba su dolor, su vida esos años que pasó escondiendo su amor y Bella vió el dolor de él, la emoción en sus ojos

- Perdóname Edward, nunca quise hacerte daño... - lo interrumpió Bella, no soportaba ver la tristeza en su expresión. Acariciando su mejilla quería borrarla por completo

- No tengo nada que perdonar. Jamás me haz hecho daño, no tienes culpa alguna, jamás lo supiste. No vuelvas a pensar en eso... - Edward tomó su mano y la besó

- Edward desde cuándo... - no se atrevió a continuar la frase pero él lo entendió claramente.

- sabía que un día me lo preguntarías, para bien o para mal - dijo Edward mirándola

- Tu comida se enfría, tu comes, yo hablo. Te diré todo lo que quieres saber - tocó la cabeza edema Bella - Sé que eres muy curiosa, ahora come - él se sentó en la silla frente a ella

- Recuerdas cuando escapamos de la Srta Denali al árbol? , ése día me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti. - dijo Edward. Bella quería decir algo pero el siguió - cuando dijiste que si te ayudaría a escapar de un matrimonio, sentí que jamás permitiría que te casaras que estuvieras con otro, entonces supe que ya no eras sólo una amiga para mi. Debo decirte que soy celoso y posesivo. No estoy orgulloso de serlo y me ha traído muchos malos ratos.

- No eres posesivo, además cómo si yo ni siquiera te vi después de ese día? Por qué me ignoraste, llegué a pensar que yo no era de tu agrado - preguntó Bella

- Ese día después de que nos encontró la Srta Denali, quería decirte lo que sentía por ti, creí ver en tus ojos algo más que amistad y pensé en hacerte un regalo para declararme. Tu colgante. Cuando iba a preguntarle a mi madre si la madera de ébano le parecía bonita para hacerlo, me encontré en la escalera de servicio escuchando a la Srta Denali y a mi madre discutiendo sobre nosotros. La Srta Denali sabía de mi amor por ti, no sé cómo. Le decía a mi madre que yo no era para ti, que yo sólo era un sirviente y que si yo te decía de mis sentimientos nos tendríamos que ir de aquí, porque tu padre los despediría, a mi padre y a ella. En ese momento tuve tanto miedo de no verte más... Sólo era un niño, no podía hacer nada más que ocultar mis sentimientos y así mi familia se podría quedar y yo podría verte. No puedes imaginar el dolor que sentí al pensar en no verte nunca más. No podía imaginar vivir sin ti. Por eso decidí "ignorarte" aunque muy por el contrario, estaba pendiente de cada cosa que hacías, te miraba desde lejos, intentaba incluso escuchar tu voz. Leías en voz alta Romero y Julieta en la biblioteca, creías que nadie te escuchaba, pero yo estaba tras la puerta imaginando que leías para mi. Cuando pasó el tiempo ya no leías en voz alta, pero aún así yo seguía esperando que lo hicieras, era mi única oportunidad de oír tu voz sólo para mi. De eso ya han pasado más de dos años. - Edward sonrió miraba hacia abajo - Pensé muchas veces en hablarte, cómo hacerlo, qué decirte. Empezaría por decirte "buenas tardes" cuando estabas en el jardín, pero cuando me decidí, entraste en el jardín acompañada de Mike y la Srta Denali. Estabas tomando el brazo de él, aunque yo sabía que él no era de tu agrado, sólo por la manera en que lo mirabas, sentí una furia inmensa... La que se transformó en un inmenso dolor y desesperanza al darme cuenta de la realidad, él era un pretendiente serio, tenía un nombre y posición, yo en cambio no tenía nada.

Después y como si mi dolor no fuera suficiente, llegó Jacob. Se hicieron amigos, pero él quería más que eso. Yo sufría las penas del infierno cuando salías a caminar con él por el jardín y reían... De verdad pensé casi en matarlo, pero no era su culpa que yo fuera un cobarde. Me sentía culpable por estar pendiente de ti, intentando escucharte o mirándote sin que me vieras. Créeme que traté muchas veces de no hacerlo, pero no pude. Sé tantas cosas de ti que no me haz contado... Tu libro favorito Romeo y Julieta, el mismo que tomé el día que apareció Jacob. No quería que leyeras ese libro para él, porque lo habías leído para mí tantas veces en la biblioteca, era mío era nuestro. Aún lo tengo y los días en que no podía verte, lo leía para sentirte cerca de mi. Esos días eran incluso peores que los días en que venían ellos. Ya para ese tiempo yo estaba como sirviente, podía acercarme y escuchar. Fue algo bueno porque me di cuenta que no estabas interesada en ellos. Pero dentro de mi estaba la realidad atormentandome, un día llegará un hombre y le dirías sí.

Sentía que jamás sería a mi a quién dijeras que sí. Estaba Mike y después Jacob y mucho después estaba yo sin nada más para ofrecer que mi amor incondicional

Cuando se fue la Srta Denali, empecé a tener alguna pequeña esperanza, para ese entonces ya sabías de mi existencia gracias a los adornos navideños. Lo que no sabías es que tu colgante llevaba años esperando por ti en el árbol de navidad, oculto como mi amor por ti.

Era como una esperanza de que si lo encontrabas me amarías como yo a ti. Lo he puesto en el árbol por cinco años, rogando que lo encontraras... Y cuando por fin lo hiciste, pensé que moriría al sentir tu rechazo, estaba listo para oírte decir "gracias pero no puedo corresponderte" y mi dolor no se iría jamás. No podría quedarme, te haría sentir culpable, eres demasiado buena. Y yo no podría vivir sin ti. Cuando leías la carta y luego abriste el colgante, rogué desde lo más profundo de mi ser que no me alejaras de ti. No recuerdo bien que te dije, pero creo que me escuchaste. Jamás creí que me darías un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Era el segundo beso que me dabas, el primero fue de agradecimiento por ayudarte esa tarde, pero no significaba lo mismo.

Alice me dio ánimos para intentar conseguir tu amor y lo hice, eso creo.

- Te amo Edward. Haz pasado por muchas cosas haz sufrido mucho, pero eso es el pasado ahora estamos juntos - dijo Bella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- No llores mi amor, por favor... Nada puede herirme, sólo tú dolor. - Se acercó y la abrazó.

Se escuchaban pasos afuera y tocaron la puerta

- Siento mucho la interrupción pero me llevaré la bandeja y debo sacar a mi hermano de aquí, es muy tarde y tu padre viene subiendo - dijo Alice sacando la bandeja y a Edward

- Buenas noches Bella - dijo Edward y la besó en la frente. Rápidamente salió de la habitación junto a Alice, dejando a Bella con sus pensamientos. Él la amaba más de lo que creía posible.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Diciembre 28

Era temprano en la mañana y Edward ya se encontraba en la cocina en busca de Alice para desayunar, pero no aparecía aun. Su padre se encontraba ya bebiendo café

- Buenos días padre! - Dijo Edward de muy buen animo

- Buenos días hijo. Veo que haz madrugado, haz dormido bien? - Dijo Carlise, ahora que tenía las primeras ideas de por qué su hijo estaba mucho más alegre, el amor pensó... recordó los dulces ojos verdes de Esme y sonrió

- Qué harás hoy hijo?- Dijo Carlise, sabía que esa era una buena forma de acercarse al tema de su interés

- No estoy seguro, pero creo que llevaré a Emmet a su casa antes del almuerzo – Dijo Edward

- Esa no es suficiente ocupación para un joven como tu deberías estudiar algo – Le dijo Carlise sabía la respuesta de su hijo, pero debía empezar por algo, para que comenzara a aprender sobre la administración del patrimonio Swan

- Padre, todos los estudios están lejos de aquí y no me quiero ir – Dijo Edward convencido de su decisión

- Entonces, deberías aprender lo que hago yo aquí, como mi hijo, serías el indicado para seguir con la administración, El Sr Swan estaría de acuerdo. Pues una vez que Bella se case, debería seguir teniendo un administrador, no duraré para siempre hijo. – Dijo Carlise, expectante de la repuesta de su hijo

- No! - Dijo Edward al escuchar la posibilidad de que Bella se casara y el se convirtiera, como su padre sólo en el administrador de las tierras

- Quiero decir, que tu no deberías hablar de esa manera, tu eres muy joven padre, no pienses en esas cosas, no... - Edward enmendó su respuesta, ya que era incoherente la anterior

- Te entiendo hijo, pero deberíamos tomar una decisión para tu futuro y si quieres quedarte aquí lo mejor sería que te quedaras como el administrador – Dijo Carlise, sabía que su hijo aceptaría, ahora se daba cuenta de la veracidad de las palabras de Charlie, Edward jamás dejaría a Bella

- Esta bien padre, lo haré, aprenderé la administración de las tierras – Dijo Edward, ahora mas calmado, pudo evaluar que si él era quien Bella eligiera, tendría que saber de la administración, ella no debía preocuparse de esas cosas, ella sólo debía ser feliz

- Me haces muy feliz hijo! - Dijo Carlise levantándose de su silla al mismo tiempo que Edward para darle un fraternal abrazo

- Hoy se lo comentaré al Sr Swan, estoy seguro que estará de acuerdo – Carlise estaba muy contento de al fin tener la tranquilidad de que su hijo tendría una ocupación que le permitiría vivir con seguridad económica.

- Carlise, Edward!, qué están haciendo aquí? - Dijo el Sr Swan entrando en la cocina

- Buenos días Charlie, íbamos a desayunar, pero dime en que te podemos ayudar? - Dijo Carlise sorprendido de ver al Sr Swan en la cocina, normalmente solo se asomaba en la puerta para pedir a Sue alguna golosina entre comidas

- Y van a desayunar, pero conmigo y si se levantan los perezosos con ellos también – Dijo el Sr Swan. Sue entró y comenzó a llevar mas comida al desayunador

- Sr Swan, la Srta Isabella se encuentra esperándolo en el comedor de diario – Dijo Sue entrando en la cocina, atareada por el aumento de personas en la casa..

Sue no se sorprendió de las indicaciones que le dio el Sr Swan, solo se preguntó por qué no lo había ordenado antes. La familia Cullen completa tomaría todas las comidas con ellos y además tendrían sus cuartos en el ala oeste de la casa. Debía ser una sorpresa para ellos.

Carlise era su único amigo. Desde la muerte de René se alejó de muchas personas, lo que a ella le pareció una buena decisión, muchos eran oportunistas atraídos solo por la riqueza de la familia buscando un matrimonio conveniente con su hija. Como los Newton.

- Vamos!, no te quedes ahí parado Edward, vamos he dicho – El Sr Swan salió de la cocina con ambos y llegaron a la mesa

- Buenos días hija! - Dijo el Sr Swan. En ese momento entraron Rosalie y Emmet - Veo que hoy han madrugado varios. Muy bien jóvenes!

- Buenos días – Saludaron ambos, se les veía contentos

- Edward, siéntate junto a Bella, Carlise a mi izquierda para que conversemos cosas de viejos, ustedes junto a Carlise. - Dijo el Sr Swan y Edward sentía como el calor se apoderaba de su cara cuando se acercó a Bella y la saludo

- Buenos días Bella – Dijo Edward y aprovecho la distracción de todos al ver entrar a Alice con una tarta desde la cocina para tomarle la mano bajo la mesa y darle una sonrisa

- Buenos días – Dijo Bella muy bajo y sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente, por fin estaba manejando mejor el estar junto a Edward en público.

- Alice querida, ven sientate junto a tu hermano – Dijo el Sr Swan y Alice hizo caso de inmediato, sabía que Jasper podría aparecer y se sentaría junto a ella otra vez. Espero que ésta vez me tome la mano como Edward a Bella o se la tomaré yo.

Alice cortó la tarta y la sirvió mientras Sue servía el café, todos hablan animadamente

- Haz llegado Jasper siéntate - dijo Alice señalando la silla junto a ella, él rápidamente se sentó junto a ella.

- Buenos días Alice - dijo mirándola y sonriendole, ella le tomó una mano bajo la mesa y la soltó enseguida

- buenos días sobrino - dijo el Sr Swan - que bueno que llegas, le estaba comentando a Carlisle que estás interesado en el negocio, le contaba de las inversiones que harás aquí, será una buena idea que lo acompañes a Seattle mañana saldrían sólo estarán lejos un par de semanas - decía mirando a Alice que se puso muy pálida, como acto reflejo buscó la mano de Jasper donde la había dejado y la apretó fuerte.

- Charlie, creo que Edward también debería venir conmigo, debe aprender de la administración - dijo Carlisle y ahora miraban a Bella, se se atragantó con la comida y comenzó a toser, bebió agua y se recuperó

- Edward - dijo Bella mirando a su padre, no podía decir la verdad - por qué él papá?

- Edward aprenderá la administración, algún día hará el trabajo de Carlisle - dijo el Sr Swan tranquilo y tratando de no reír de la cara de terror de su hija y de Alice, sería cruel de su parte pero se veían muy graciosas, Bella tenía la cara de enojo de su madre...

- Estoy muy agradecido de la oportunidad que me está dando Sr Swan, no lo defraudaré - dijo Edward

- No me lo habías dicho! - reclamó Bella mirando a Edward angustiada. No podía irse, no!

- Creo que lo que les preocupa a nuestras hijas es el baile de fin de año, pero podemos partir la primera semana de enero, si está bien por ti Emmet? - dijo Carlisle preocupado por la cara de sufrimiento de Alice

- Y tu qué tienes que ver en esto? - dijo Rosalie asustada mirando a Emmet

- Será después del baile entonces? - preguntó Jasper ansioso

- No hay problema, pero después del baile - dijo Emmet sintiendo el pisotón de Rosalie en su pie

- Desde cuándo les preocupa tanto los bailes? Parecen niñas! - dijo el Sr Swan riendo.

Acordaron partir el 2de enero de 1919 era necesario finiquitar los negocios de la madera, los árboles serían talados esa primavera y los jóvenes debían aprender sobre administración. Emmet los acompañaría por orden de su padre por los negocios de la familia.

El baile de fin de año se aproxima y Edward se siente cada vez más seguro del cariño de Bella. Sabe que lo correcto es pedir el permiso de su padre para cortejarla. Lo haría en el baile.


End file.
